


Hijas de la Víbora

by Sofisol612



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Absent Parents, Family, Family Feels, Family Loss, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Half-Siblings, House Martell, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Menstruation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Puberty, Robert's Rebellion, Sad Ending, Single Parents, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofisol612/pseuds/Sofisol612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de one-shots sobre el Príncipe Oberyn y sus hijas, las Serpientes de Arena, en distintos momentos importantes de sus vidas. Todos transcurren en el mismo universo, en orden cronológico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obara

**Oberyn**

  
Mientras caminaba por las oscuras y retorcidas calles de Antigua, la ciudad en la que había vivido un año entero cuando era más joven y quería ser un maestre, se preguntó por milésima vez qué estaba haciendo. Se había preguntado eso en el momento de su llegada a la ciudad, y después, cuando sobornó a los patrones y matronas de todos los burdeles que había visitado ese año para conseguir información sobre las prostitutas con las que se había acostado. Él no quería dejar que ningún hijo o hija suyo creciera creyéndose huérfano de padre, o abandonado. Sin embargo, el tampoco creía que ocuparse de los niños de todas las prostitutas con las que se había acostado fuera su responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, ellas habían recibido dinero por sus servicios y el riesgo de quedar embarazadas era algo que se suponía asumido y aceptado por todas las que tuvieran esa profesión. Además, si no querían tener hijos, bien podían tomar té de la luna para evitarlo.

Pero a pesar de saber eso, Oberyn suspiró y siguió adelante, recorriendo el camino que iba desde la posada en la que había parado y la casa de la única de las prostitutas con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales que había tenido un hijo que podía llegar a ser suyo, según la fecha de su nacimiento. Era una niña, le habían dicho. Oberyn ya tenía 2 hijas a las que quería mucho, y no necesitaba otra más, pero la idea de dejar a una pequeña crecer en un lugar así, sin un padre que la protegiera o le enseñara a protegerse a sí misma, para que se convirtiera en una prostituta y viviera una vida sin amor ni respeto le parecía impensable. Así que cuando llegó a la puerta de la pequeña casa la golpeó sin dudarlo, y trató de no ponerse nervioso mientras esperaba ser recibido.

La puerta se abrió poco tiempo después, revelando a una mujer alta de unos 30 años, vestida con un sencillo camisón viejo de color blanco que no le llegaba a las rodillas, y el cabello color marrón, suelto y apenas peinado. A Oberyn le costó reconocer en aquella mujer a la muchacha atrevida y vivaz que le había hecho compañía más de una noche.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó ella-. Si has venido a buscar mis servicios, te digo desde ya que solo trabajo de noche, y casi nunca lo hago en mi casa.

La mujer parecía estar de malhumor: evidentemente había estado durmiendo hasta que Oberyn llegó, y tener que levantarse para recibir a un desconocido la había irritado. Faltaban un par de horas para el mediodía y Oberyn podía haber sabido que seguramente una prostituta que pasaba sus noches trabajando normalmente dormiría a esta hora, y podía haber esperado un tiempo más, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y tenía que seguir adelante.

-No he venido buscando tus servicios, pero me gustaría que me concedieras tu compañía por un tiempo, si no es mucha molestia. Mi nombre es Oberyn Martell, y he sido tu cliente hace unos años. ¿Me recuerdas ahora?

Su expresión paso de la irritación a la sorpresa, y después a algo que se parecía al miedo. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Me permite pasar? –pidió el. Ella dudó en la puerta, buscando una manera de negarle ese favor, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir, y terminó dejándolo entrar.

La puerta de entrada daba a una cocina-comedor pequeña, con una mesa cuadrada de madera y 2 sillas a juego. Ella se sentó en uno y le indico a el que se sentara en la otra, frente a él.

-¿Por qué has decidido visitarme? –le preguntó ella.

-Cuando te conocí, yo era un muchacho joven e irresponsable, Morya. No pensaba mucho en lo que hacía o en las consecuencias, y no creía que me correspondiera hacerme responsable de nadie. Pero ahora maduré, y decidí que no voy a permitir que ninguno de mis hijos crezca sin un padre. He venido a decirle a tu hija que tiene uno -respondió Oberyn, sonando mucho más seguro de lo que se sentía. El ya había pasado por esto con la madre de Nymeria, pero ella había parecido más aliviada que irritada cuando el había pedido llevarse a su pequeña. Morya por el contrario parecía reacia a entregarle a su hija.

-Yo soy una prostituta, Oberyn. He estado con cientos de hombres en toda mi vida. No sé qué te hace pensar que eres el padre de mi hija –dijo ella con un nerviosismo casi tangible en la voz.

-No hay manera de probar que yo sea su padre, pero tampoco se puede afirmar que no lo soy. Estoy dispuesto a ser un padre para ella, si la niña así lo quiere. Dejemos que ella decida si quiere ser mi hija –propuso el. No era una idea que acababa de ocurrírsele, sino que desde el principio había pensado dejarle a la pequeña decidir, ya que era por ella que él estaba ahí. Con Nymeria había sido igual, aunque la madre había estado de acuerdo, e incluso había influido en la decisión de su hija.

-Mi hija tiene una madre, y con eso le alcanza y le sobra. No necesita que un hombre desconocido venga después de 10 años de ni siquiera saber de su existencia a reclamarla como su hija –dijo Morya alzando la voz. Iba a seguir hablando, pero fue inesperadamente interrumpida.

-Madre, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una niña, apareciendo de pronto en un rincón del comedor.

-No es nada, Obara. Vuelve a tu cuarto ahora. Es solo un cliente que quería hablar conmigo –intervino la madre.

-¿Obara? ¿La llamaste Obara? –pregunto Oberyn, divertido. –Si la llamaste así es porque tú sí crees que yo soy el padre.

-¡El nombre no tiene nada que ver! Y no importa si eres su padre. ¡Ella está bien conmigo! –grito Morya, con el rostro enrojecido.

-¿Eres mi padre?- pregunto tímidamente la niña.

Oberyn pensó en que responderle a la pequeña. La verdad era que él no sabía si era o no su padre. Obara lo miró fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Pero Morya no fue tan paciente con el.

  
 **Obara**

  
Ella estaba jugando en silencio con su muñeca de trapo. No se divertía mucho así, pero sabía que su madre todavía estaba dormida y entonces no podía hacer ruido. La niña miró por la ventana de su habitación y vio que ya era de día, y que estaba soleado. _En más o menos una hora,_ pensó, _mi madre se va a despertar y vamos a desayunar juntas. Después de eso, voy a poder salir a la calle a jugar con los niños de las casas vecinas._

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír con anticipación. Ella era una de las mayores del grupo de niños con el que jugaba siempre y además era rápida y fuerte, y casi siempre ganaba en todos los juegos que jugaban. Los niños la querían y la aceptaban entre ellos, a pesar de que algunas de sus madres la miraran con el ceño fruncido y les dijeran que la evitaran. Obara se daba cuenta ya que a la mayoría de las mujeres no les agradaban los hijos de las prostitutas.

Estaba distraída pensando en esas cosas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Obara no salió a atender, porque su madre siempre prefería abrir ella, sin importar que eso significara levantarse de la cama cuando estaba durmiendo. Tal vez temía que algún cliente pervertido quisiera aprovecharse de ella, o que intentaran robarles algo, pensando que su madre no estaba presente. La guardia de la ciudad vigilaba perfectamente las calles de la ciudadela donde residían los comerciantes adinerados, pero de esa callejuela apenas estaban enterados de su existencia, así que era un lugar inseguro y propenso a robos.

Obara siguió jugando, imaginando que su muñeca era en realidad un caballero de la Guardia Real, y que debía proteger a una princesa y a sus hijos pequeños de un enemigo que quería matarlos. Si bien su muñeca era claramente femenina, con un vestido rosa de tela y cabello trenzado de lana, a Obara le gustaba imaginar que era un hombre, porque los caballeros le parecían más divertidos que las damas que no pensaban en otra cosa que en vestidos. Pero apenas había empezado a jugar de nuevo cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre. No logró entender todo, pero estaba segura de haberlo escuchado decir _No hay manera de probar que…_  y _Estoy dispuesto a ser un padre para ella_.

Movida por la curiosidad, se dirigió a la cocina. Se trató de convencer de que no estaban hablando de ella, pero una parte de ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso, y de desear que fuera así. Obara nunca había tenido un padre, y no se había permitido desear uno, pero ¿y si lo tenía?

-Mi hija tiene una madre, y con eso le alcanza y le sobra, -estaba diciendo su madre, furiosa-. No necesita que un hombre desconocido venga después de 10 años de ni siquiera saber de su existencia a reclamarla como su hija.

-Madre, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Obara, un poco asustada.

-No es nada, Obara. Vuelve a tu cuarto ahora. Es solo un cliente que quería hablar conmigo.

Obara supo inmediatamente que su madre estaba nerviosa, porque solo cuando tenía miedo se ponía así de furiosa y autoritaria. También supo que estaba mintiendo, porque por lo que el hombre había dicho antes era evidente que no era un cliente, y que estaba ahí por otra cosa.

-¿Obara? ¿La llamaste Obara? –el hombre le preguntó a su madre, aparentemente incrédulo-. Si la llamaste así es porque tú sí crees que soy el padre.

Obara no entendía que tenia de especial su nombre, ni que tenía que ver con aquel hombre de ojos oscuros y cabello negro lustroso que estaba discutiendo con su madre, pero eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era que ahora ella estaba segura de que hablaban de ella, y ese hombre podía llegar a ser el padre que nunca supo que tenía.

-¡El nombre no tiene nada que ver! Y no importa si eres su padre. Ella está bien conmigo. –gritó su madre, desesperada.

-¿Eres mi padre? –le preguntó ella al desconocido, mirándolo a la cara por primera vez.

El extraño guardó silencio, aparentemente sin saber que contestarle. Ella aguardó su respuesta, pero fue su madre la que habló a continuación.

-¡No! ¡El no es tu padre! ¡No lo escuches! -la voz de su madre sonaba fuerte, pero estaba a punto de quebrarse.

El desconocido dejó su lanza en el suelo, a los pies de su madre, y sin previo aviso la abofeteó. Ella cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a sollozar. Sin alterarse, él le dijo a Obara:

-Mi nombre es Oberyn Martell y soy un príncipe de Dorne. He peleado en varias batallas, y mi arma preferida es la lanza. Tu madre, en cambio, prefiere pelear sus batallas usando sus lágrimas como arma. –Oberyn hizo una pausa en la que Obara pudo oír el llanto de su madre, como para ilustrar el hecho-. Puede ser que yo sea tu padre, o puede ser que no. No hay manera de saberlo. Sin embargo, como existe la posibilidad de que seas una hija mía, te voy a dar la oportunidad de decidir. ¿Quieres pelear tus batallas con lágrimas, o prefieres venir conmigo y aprender a usar la lanza?

Obara observo a su madre, que la miraba suplicante, arrodillada en el suelo y con lágrimas en la cara, y a Oberyn, de pie, seguro y para nada perturbado. Tras una última mirada triste y arrepentida a su madre, Obara recogió la lanza y se puso de pie. Su padre le sonrió, orgulloso, y dijo:

-¡Yo sabía que ella era mía!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no les haya molestado mucho que le ponga un nombre a la madre de Obara. Solo lo hice porque me resultaba un poco incomodo que Oberyn tuviera una conversación con ella sin llamarla por su nombre aunque sea una vez, o que en sus pensamientos apareciera siempre como "la madre de Obara".
> 
> Bueno, ojala les haya gustado! Y por favor, recuerden que con un simple comentario pueden alegrarme el día!


	2. Nymeria

**Oberyn**

  
Llevaba varias lunas fuera de Dorne para cuando regresaron a la Ciudad de los Tablones. Había partido de esa misma ciudad en el _Beso de Plumas_ , que si bien era un barco mercante que no solía llevar pasajeros, su capitana había aceptado llevarlo a Antigua por un precio no muy alto, si el aceptaba que pasaran antes por las Islas de Verano, el lugar donde ella había nacido y al que siempre regresaba. Su nombre era Kayala Tho y era una mujer joven, atractiva, segura de sí misma y desprovista del pudor que la mayoría de las muchachas de Poniente poseían. Su tez morena era para el exótica y hermosa, y su cabello oscuro y ondulado combinaba a la perfección con la personalidad atrevida de la joven. Él no podría decir quien había seducido a quien, pero antes de llegar a las Islas hicieron el amor, y no pasó una noche desde ese momento hasta la llegada de Obara a bordo que no la pasaran juntos.

Cuando Oberyn trajo a su hija, Kayala se mostró amable con la niña y la recibió con total naturalidad. Oberyn sabía que esa pequeña estaba enterada de que su madre pasaba todas las noches con un hombre diferente, y pensaba que no le parecería mal que él tuviera una mujer, pero igualmente se obligó a ser discreto y solamente se permitía ir al camarote de la capitana cuando su hija ya estaba dormida, y ya no lo hacia todas las noches. El pensaba que una vez que regresaran a Dorne se iban a despedir para siempre, pero pocos días antes de llegar, la mujer anunció estar embarazada. Llevaba mas de 2 lunas de embarazo, le dijo ella, y pensaba seguir navegando mientras este durara e incluso después, cuando el bebé hubiera nacido. Ambos habían discutido largamente al respecto, pero él no había dado el brazo a torcer. El bebé de Oberyn iba a crecer en Dorne hasta que fuera mayor, porque un barco no era lugar para un recién nacido. Kayala se quedaría entonces en los Jardines de Agua hasta que diera a luz a su hijo, y este viviría con su padre hasta que fuera adulto. Ella solo había aceptado cuando Oberyn le prometió que iba a permitir que ella fuera a Dorne a visitar a su niño (o niña) cuando quisiera, y que su hijo iba a ser libre de elegir en el futuro con quien casarse, donde vivir y a que dedicarse, independientemente de su sexo, tal como ella había sido.

Así que los 3 partieron de la Ciudad a los Jardines de Agua a caballo, Kayala cabalgando sola sobre una yegua mientras que Oberyn y Obara compartían un caballo de gran tamaño que los podía llevar a los 2 sin problemas. El había querido pedir un caballo para ella también, pero muy tímidamente la niña le había confesado que jamás había montado uno, así que el cambio de idea. La alzó para subirla y montó el también, mientras ella se quedaba tan quieta como podía, temiendo caerse. El la sujetó firmemente al principio, pero la fue soltando de a poco a medida que ella se relajaba. Al final, ella pudo sostenerse sola sin problemas.

Cuando llegaron, ni bien dejaron a los caballos en los establos al cuidado de los mozos de cuadras, Oberyn se dirigió a las piscinas en la que los niños jugaban. Nymeria estaba ahí, jugando con las mellizas Fowler y otros niños y niñas de su edad que Oberyn no conocía. _Dentro de poco_ , pensó el, _Tyene también va a jugar con ellas en estas piscinas, junto con Arianne._ Sin embargo, por ahora ellas estaban un poco pequeñas para las piscinas y vivían en Lanza del Sol, con Doran y Mellario. Ellos habían mirado a la bebé de Oberyn con el ceño fruncido el día que el la trajo, pero cuando vieron lo bien que se llevaba con Arianne y lo dulce que era (por lo menos en apariencia) la aceptaron sin más problemas.

-Nym, ¡ven a saludar a tu padre! –llamo Oberyn a su hija.

La pequeña salió corriendo de la piscina en la que estaba y se le acercó.

-Bienvenido a casa, padre, -saludó solemnemente la niña. Acto seguido sonrió y saltó hacia él, que la alzó y dio varias vueltas con ella en sus brazos riéndose a carcajadas. Finalmente volvió a dejar a Nym en el suelo, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nym, quiero que conozcas a alguien, -dijo Oberyn, poniéndose más serio-. En realidad, son 2 personas.

-¿Son chicos que van a quedarse a vivir en los Jardines de Agua? –preguntó Nymeria, contenta.

-Una sí, y la otra no, -respondió Oberyn, porque si bien Kayala iba a quedarse en los Jardines un tiempo, no era una “chica”-. Obara, acércate por favor, -le pidió el a su hija mayor.

La pequeña se acercó tímidamente, y se paró a su lado, un poco más atrás que él, con la mirada fija en sus pies. Nym la miró con curiosidad.

-Nym, ella es Obara, tu hermana mayor. Obara, -Al escuchar su nombre la jovencita levantó tímidamente la mirada-. Ella es tu hermana menor, Nymeria.

-Bienvenida a los Jardines de Agua, Obara, -dijo la menor con una sonrisa. Ella siempre recordaba sus cortesías.

-Gracias, Nymeria, -respondió Obara en voz baja, aparentemente sin saber que más decir.

-La otra persona a la que quiero que conozcas, Nym, es Kayala, -Oberyn se giró para llamarla, pero ella ya se encontraba detrás de el-. Ella es la capitana de un barco llamado _Beso de Plumas_ , y va a pasar este año viviendo con nosotros en los Jardines de Agua.

-¿Ella es la mamá de Obara? –preguntó inocentemente.

-No, Nym. – _Pero en unas lunas va a ser la madre de un hermano tuyo (o hermana)._

-Bueno, que seas bienvenida tú también, Kayala, -dijo la niña.

-Muchas gracias por tu cálida bienvenida, lady Nym, -le dijo ella.

-No soy una dama, -dijo Nymeria sonrojándose-. Mi apellido es Arena.

-Puede ser, pero te comportas con la misma educación que se espera de una damita de alta cuna, y eres mucho más bonita que la mayoría de estas. Yo creo que “lady Nym” te queda.

-Muchas gracias, lady Kayala, -dijo ella. La capitana abrió la boca para hablar, tal vez queriendo hacer la misma corrección que Nym acababa de hacer sobre los títulos, pero Oberyn hablo antes.

-Nym, tengo que mostrarle a Kayala su nueva habitación y enseñarle el lugar. Mientras tanto, ¿puedes mostrarle a tu hermana las piscinas y presentarle a tus amigos?

-Sí, papá, -respondió con entusiasmo-. Ven, Obara, ¿te gusta jugar en el agua? –Y Oberyn llevó a Kayala a su nueva habitación.

 

**Nymeria**

Ella estaba jugando con sus amigos en la piscina como lo hacían todas las tardes. Junto con Jeyne y Jennelyn, sus mejores amigas, se unían para tirar a los demás al agua, y para salpicarlos hasta que tuvieran que frotarse los ojos en las muchas intensas guerras de agua que hacían. Corrían, saltaban, se tiraban al agua, chapoteaban, salpicaban y volvían a salir. El juego era fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo, porque no tenía reglas excepto, tal vez, no lastimar a nadie. La falta de reglas lo hacía más divertido que la mayoría de los otros juegos que Nymeria conocía, pero también más complicado. Este juego no terminaba nunca, hasta la hora de salir para prepararse para la cena, y no tenía ni ganadores ni perdedores.

Nym tenía 7 años y llevaba viviendo en los Jardines de Agua desde los 5. Antes de eso había vivido en Volantis, con su madre y su familia, pero su padre había venido a buscarla, como nadie había imaginado que haría. Después de todo, sus padres no estaban casados, y ningún hombre deseaba hacerse cargo de una hija bastarda, si tenía otra opción. Pero el padre de Nym era diferente, y quiso tener a su hija consigo. Su madre la dejó elegir si quedarse con ella en Volantis, donde casi todos la ignoraban, o ir con su padre, que prometía cuidarla y tratarla como a su hija legitima y su heredera, a pesar de que no lo fuera. Su madre prometió escribirle si decidía ir con él, dándole a entender que no se enojaba. Después de pensarlo durante un par de días en los que su padre estuvo de visita, y de llegar a conocerlo un poco, decidió partir con él.

Ella solo había dejado los Jardines de Agua en una ocasión desde entonces: para el cuarto cumpleaños de su hermana Tyene. Su padre había llevado a Nymeria a Lanza del Sol para que conociera a su hermanita y a su prima Arianne. Le había dicho que en unos años ellas iban a mudarse a los Jardines de Agua, y que iban a jugar con ella en las piscinas. Ella había pasado 2 semanas en Lanza del Sol, jugando a veces a las muñecas con su hermanita y su prima, o prefiriendo jugar sola cuando se aburría de las pequeñas. Ella tenía primos en Volantis con los que había jugado antes, pero esos habían sido más grandes que ella, y apenas le prestaban atención. Jugar con Arianne y Tyene era completamente distinto: se sentía más madura e importante así, pero también requería más paciencia de su parte enseñarles los juegos que ella conocía.

Ahora sin embargo estaba en los Jardines de Agua, donde los que jugaban con ella tenían su edad, o eran mayores por apenas unos años. Estaba muy entretenida jugando, pero cuando oyó la voz de su padre dejó de salpicar inmediatamente.

-Nym, ¡ven a saludar a tu padre! –dijo él.

Ella salió de la piscina tan rápido como pudo y corrió hasta su padre, cuando recordó que ese comportamiento era inadecuado para una señorita bien educada. Entonces se detuvo frente a él y con la voz tan seria y calmada como pudo dijo:

-Bienvenido a casa, padre.

Ahora que ya había dicho lo que debía, se permitió ser una niña informal otra vez y abrazó a su padre con una sonrisa, saltando para que la alzara. Él lo hizo, a pesar de que ella estaba toda mojada y su pelo chorreaba y le mojaba la ropa. Sosteniéndola en brazos se puso a girar, y ella no pudo evitar reírse sin parar hasta que su padre la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y le besó la frente.

-Nym, quiero que conozcas a alguien, -su padre dijo en un tono un poco más serio, pero igualmente cálido-. En realidad, son 2 personas.

-¿Son chicos que van a quedarse a vivir en los Jardines de Agua? –preguntó ella ilusionada. Le encantaba conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos, y que vinieran más chicos a los Jardines siempre era para ella una buena noticia.

-Una sí, y la otra no, -dijo su padre, después de dudar unos segundos. Se dio vuelta para mirar a alguien atrás suyo-. Obara, acércate por favor.

Una chica bastante más alta y más grande que Nymeria, de cabello marrón liso se acercó lentamente, y se ubicó al lado de su padre. La pequeña iba vestida con unos pantalones de montar y una túnica de color naranja. Era visiblemente ropa de varón, y eso llamó la atención de Nym, hasta que recordó que ella se encontraba desnuda. Tuvo que contener la risa al imaginarse lo que diría su madre si se enterara de que su hija iba a ser presentada a una desconocida de ese modo.

-Nym, ella es Obara, tu hermana mayor. Obara, ella es tu hermana menor: Nymeria, -las presentó el padre. Ellas se miraron mutuamente, entre la timidez y la curiosidad.

-Bienvenida a los Jardines de Agua, Obara –dijo Nym sonriendo amablemente cuando recordó las cortesías que había que decir para recibir invitados o recién llegados.

-Gracias, Nymeria –murmuró la otra chica.

-La otra persona a la que quiero que conozcas, Nym, es Kayala –mientras su padre decía eso, una mujer delgada de tez morena y cabello enrulado apareció a su lado-. Ella es la capitana de un barco llamado _Beso de Plumas_ , y va a pasar este año viviendo con nosotros en los Jardines de Agua.

-¿Ella es la mama de Obara? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-No, Nym –negó su padre.

-Bueno, que seas bienvenida tú también, Kayala –dijo ella gentilmente.

-Muchas gracias por tu cálida bienvenida, lady Nym –agradeció la mujer.

-No soy una dama. Mi apellido es Arena –dijo ella, un poco avergonzada.

-Puede ser, pero te comportas con la misma educación que se espera de una damita de alta cuna, y eres mucho más linda que la mayoría de estas. Yo creo que “lady Nym” te queda –la elogió Kayala.

-Muchas gracias, lady Kayala –aceptó ella el cumplido.

-Nym, tengo que mostrarle a Kayala su nueva habitación y enseñarle el lugar. Mientras tanto, ¿puedes mostrarle a tu hermana las piscinas y presentarle a tus amigos? –le pidió su padre.

-Sí, papá –acepto ella-. Ven, Obara, ¿te gusta jugar en el agua? –le preguntó mientras comenzaba a guiarla hacia las piscinas.

-No lo sé –respondió la chica, comenzando a seguirla.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? –preguntó Nymeria sin entender que alguien pudiera desconocer sus propios gustos.

-Es que nunca lo hice. No tenía piscinas en casa.

Nym se quedó callada unos instantes, pensando. En Volantis, ella tampoco había tenido piscinas: su familia vivía dentro del Muro Negro, y las fuentes que tenían en la mansión de su familia eran solamente decorativas y no lo suficientemente profundas como para que pudiera nadar en ellas, pero había ido a la costa varias veces y había jugado en el mar antes de llegar a Dorne. Al parecer, Obara no había tenido esa experiencia.

-¿Sabes nadar, Obara? –le preguntó a su hermana.

-Creo que no –dijo ella, con la vista fija en el piso.

-No te preocupes: es divertido. Y no voy a dejar que te hagan nada malo. No tengas miedo.

-Gracias, Nym –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada, Obara –dijo Nymeria. Ya habían llegado a la piscina-. Chicos, por favor, ¡paren un minuto! –dijo ella alzando la voz para hacerse oír-. Ella es mi hermana mayor, Obara, y va a jugar con nosotros. Por favor, tengan cuidado con ella: es la primera vez que se mete al agua, así que no vale tirarla ni hundirla. Esta regla es seria, ¿entienden? –los amigos de Nymeria asintieron, aceptando la regla, y Nym le indicó a Obara que se quitara la ropa. Ella pareció un poco insegura al hacerlo, y más todavía al meterse a la piscina, pero lo hizo valientemente.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Nymeria, Jeyne y Jennelyn jugaron un nuevo juego: enseñarle a Obara como nadar. A pesar de que este juego si tenía reglas, y era mucho más difícil que el anterior, era más divertido, y parecía tener más sentido. Nym aprendió entonces que las reglas no eran siempre malas, y que de vez en cuando eran necesarias para que los juegos fueran seguros y justos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, espero que no les moleste que les ponga nombres a las madres de las Serpientes de Arena, pero no puedo escribir sobre ellas sin hacerlo.
> 
> Bueno, ojala les este gustando el fic. Recuerden que me gusta mucho recibir comentarios, así que si tienen tiempo para dejar uno les agradecería muchísimo!


	3. Obara II

**Obara**

Las lecciones de esa mañana habían sido suspendidas porque el maestre Calleotte y su padre estaban ocupados asistiendo a Kayala en el parto y ninguno de ellos podía darles clases a las niñas. A Obara eso le parecía una buena noticia, porque nunca le habían entusiasmado mucho las clases. Apenas sabía las letras y le costaba horrores seguir la lectura de un texto, por más simples que fueran sus palabras. Así que ella estaba contenta, jugando a las muñecas con sus hermanas, mientras esperaban el nacimiento de su hermanito.

Jugar con muñecas nunca había sido la actividad preferida de Obara: en Antigua había sido su único entretenimiento durante las horas en las que su madre dormía, pero nunca le había gustado mucho. En los Jardines de Agua apenas había tocado una muñeca hasta ahora, y cuando lo hizo las encontró incluso más aburridas que antes. Pero a sus hermanas menores les gustaba, y ella quería jugar con ellas. Además, Tyene había llegado a los Jardines hacía unos días nada más, para conocer a su hermanito cuando naciera, y esa era la primera vez en sus vidas que estaban juntas. Obara decidió entonces que si quería pasar tiempo con ella debía aceptar jugar a juegos de niños, porque no había otra forma.

Así que estaban las 3 en el cuarto de Nym, jugando a trenzar cada una el cabello de una muñeca diferente y ponerles vestidos bonitos como para asistir a una fiesta o un banquete importante. Por supuesto, eso sonaba bastante tonto para Obara, que nunca había asistido a ninguno de esos eventos pero, por lo que le habían dicho sobre estos, no los encontraba para nada interesantes y no entendía cuál era la razón de vestirse y peinarse especialmente para la ocasión. Su madre le había dicho una vez que a los hombres no les importaba la ropa que usara una mujer ni su peinado, siempre y cuando debajo de su vestido hubiera un cuerpo bonito. Obara sabía que su madre tenía amplios conocimientos de las preferencias de los hombres, ya que complacerlos era su trabajo, y le creía. Pero decidió seguir jugando sin protestar en lugar de compartir esta información con sus hermanas menores.

-Señoritas, su padre las llama. Quiere que vayan a conocer a su nueva hermanita –anunció en maestre Calleotte cuando ellas llevaban varias horas jugando.

-¿Hermanita? –Preguntó Nym-. ¿No íbamos a tener un hermano varón?

-No se puede saber si un bebé va a ser varón o niña hasta su nacimiento, Nymeria. La mayoría de la gente utiliza el género masculino para hablar de los bebés que no han nacido, aunque después puedan resultar ser nenas. Ahora que tu hermana nació, sabemos que es una niña –respondió el.

Obara, Nymeria y Tyene siguieron al maestre hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su padre con Kayala y la recién nacida. El maestre se anunció, pidió permiso para entrar y les indicó a las chicas que lo siguieran. Tyene fue la primera en hacerlo, mientras Obara y Nym se quedaron tímidamente paradas en el umbral.

Kayala estaba recostada en la cama, con las piernas tapadas con las sábanas. Oberyn estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, y la bebita dormía profundamente en una pequeña cuna de madera cerca de ellos. Tyene se acercó para observar a su hermanita con curiosidad antes de dirigirse a la capitana.

-¿Cómo se llama mi hermanita, Kayala? –preguntó la pequeña con su dulce tono de voz.

Obara se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, sin atreverse a acercarse. Sus hermanas menores eran lindas, podían ser tiernas y encantadoras cuando querían y todos las amaban. No podía decirse lo mismo de Obara: ella no era una niña bella, y tampoco tenía buenos modales o encanto natural que lo compensaran. Ella quería a sus hermanas, pero no podía evitar envidiarlas por eso, y por haber tenido a su padre desde pequeñas.

-Su nombre es Sarella. ¿Te gusta? –le dijo Kayala a Tyene con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me gusta. Es muy linda –la halagó Tyene.

Nymeria se atrevió a acercarse entonces a la cuna de Sarella y miró a su hermanita con ternura.

-¡Es hermosa! –exclamó-. ¿Ella va a ser una Martell como la prima Arianne? ¿O una Arena como yo? ¿O es una Flores? –pregunto después.

-Es una Arena como todas ustedes, chicas –respondió su padre para todas-. Mientras yo no me case, no voy a tener ninguna hija con mi apellido. Pero eso no importa, porque aunque no sean Martells siguen siendo mis hijas. Todas ustedes son mis pequeñas serpientes.

Oberyn llamaba a sus hijas "pequeñas serpientes" desde el día en que les había contado la historia de por que lo llamaban la Víbora Roja. Nymeria le había preguntado si entonces ellas no podían ser serpientes como el, ya que eran sus hijas y no iban a poder ser soles porque no eran Martells. Oberyn había dicho que si, y desde entonces había utilizado ese apodo para hablarles cariñosamente, y por extraño que sonara el apodo, a ellas les gustaba mucho.

Obara sabía que Oberyn la quería, y el siempre la había tratado como a una hija a pesar de no saber si de verdad lo era y de que su madre fuera una prostituta, pero todavía dudaba. Ella había crecido creyendo que una chica de sus orígenes no podía compararse de modo alguno con una chica de familia noble, y se sorprendía mucho de que su padre la tratara igual que a Nym. Por supuesto, Obara había observado que en los Jardines de Agua los niños nobles y los del pueblo llano jugaban como iguales, desnudos en el agua y sin distinciones. _Tal vez eso quiere decir que aquí todos los niños son iguales_ , pensó ella. _Pero cuando crezca y me transforme en una mujer ¿seguiré siendo igual que mis hermanas para mi padre? ¿O seré solamente la hija de una prostituta?_

-¿Yo también? –le preguntó Obara a su padre, después de acercarse-. Mi apellido ni siquiera es Arena: yo soy una Flores, porque nací en el Dominio. ¿Soy una pequeña serpiente igual, aunque no sea dorninense?

-Obara, ven aquí –su padre la invitó a sentarse en su regazo y ella lo hizo. Mirándola a los ojos con ternura le dijo- Tu decidiste venir conmigo a Dorne, así que eres una dorninense porque tú lo elegiste. Para mi eres una Arena, como tus hermanas. Si quieres que te llame así y que todo Dorne te conozca como Obara Arena, así es como va a ser. Serás mi Serpiente de Arena, al igual que Nym, Tyene y Sarella. ¿Qué te parece? –su padre la rodeó con los brazos y ella se abrazó a él.

-Sí. Quiero ser una Serpiente de Arena –dijo ella en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa.

-¡Serpientes de Arena! ¡Me encanta como suena eso! –exclamó Nymeria.

-Bueno, como hijas de la Víbora Roja de Dorne tenían que tener un título igual de importante e intimidante –respondió Oberyn.

-Pero si somos Serpientes de Arena, Arianne no va a poder ser una de nosotras –protestó Tyene.

-Arianne es una princesa de Dorne. No necesita ser una Serpiente de Arena –le dijo Obara a su hermana menor.

Sarella comenzó a llorar entonces, y Kayala la alzó para darle del pecho.

-Bueno niñas, creo que es momento de dejar a Kayala y a Sarella para que estén un rato solas. Más tarde pueden volver a ver a su hermanita. Mientras tanto ¿no quieren ir a jugar un rato a las piscinas? –propuso su padre.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a las piscinas! –Nymeria y Tyene dijeron al unísono.

-Las piscinas son para niñas –protestó Obara-. Yo no quiero ir.

Obara era la mayor de todos los chicos que vivían en los Jardines de Agua y ya estaba bastante madura para las piscinas. No le divertía tanto chapotear con niños poco más grandes que Tyene mientras ellos la salpicaban y correteaban alrededor de las piscinas, entrando y saliendo. Ella podía correr más rápido que todos ellos y tirarlos al agua cuando quisiera, y se sentía fuera de lugar ahí. Ya no era una de ellos, si alguna vez lo había sido, sino una mayor que podía ganarles a todos y no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí. Además, sus pechos habían comenzado a tomar forma hacía poco, y le incomodaba que los chicos lo vieran.

-Si quieres, Obara, puedes jugar conmigo a otra cosa. Cuando te conocí, te prometí que iba a enseñarte a usar la lanza, ¿recuerdas? –Ella asintió, ilusionada. –Hasta ahora no he cumplido mi promesa, pero planeo hacerlo. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos hoy? –Oberyn extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara de la mano.

La verdad era que entre los juegos en las piscinas, las lecciones, las presentaciones con el resto de su familia y las clases de montar, Obara no había vuelto a pensar en la lanza ni una sola vez desde su llegada a Lanza del Sol. Pero ahora que Oberyn lo mencionaba, se dio cuenta de que quería aprender a usarla, y estaba muy ansiosa por hacerlo, de la misma forma en la que se había dado cuenta hacía varias lunas de que a pesar de no haberlo pensado jamás ella siempre había deseado secretamente tener un padre que la quisiera y le enseñara a ser fuerte e independiente.

Obara sonrió, tomo la mano de su padre y juntos se dirigieron al arsenal a buscar una lanza para cada uno y después a un patio, donde Obara tuvo su primera clase de lucha. Durante la clase se sintió pequeña, débil e incapaz de valerse por sí misma, pero no estaba fuera de lugar ni incómoda, sino justo donde pertenecía. Estaba en su hogar, con su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que en ningún momento del libro se dice que Obara haya tenido otro apellido, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella vivió 10 años en el Dominio, que se llame Flores me pareció lo mas natural. Espero que no les moleste.
> 
> Bueno, ojala les haya gustado! Si les pareció bueno, quiero que sepan que me encantaría recibir sus comentarios!


	4. Nymeria II

Las 3 niñas estaban sentadas juntas en la pequeña mesa del despacho del maestre Caleotte, donde tenían sus lecciones todas las mañanas. El maestre había vivido en Lanza del Sol hasta que el príncipe Doran lo envió a los Jardines de Agua para ayudar durante el nacimiento de la hija menor de Oberyn. Desde entonces vivía en los Jardines, donde supervisaba el crecimiento y desarrollo de Sarella y les daba sus lecciones a las niñas. Los niños de alta cuna que jugaban con ellas en las piscinas a veces tomaban clases también, como Jeyne y Jennelyn Fowler, las mejores amigas de Nymeria. Sin embargo, esta vez eran solo las 3 hijas mayores de Oberyn las que estaban presentes.

-Señoritas, hoy les daré una clase de geografía e historia –anunció el maestre Caleotte al comenzar la clase-. Obara, quiero que hagas una lista con las principales características geográficas, históricas y culturales que diferencian a Dorne del resto de los Siete Reinos. Nymeria, tu dibuja un mapa de Essos y escribe los nombres de cada una de las Ciudades Libres en el. Tyene, a ti te toca dividir este mapa de Poniente en los Siete Reinos. Quiero que me digas el nombre de cada región, el de su casa gobernante y el del castillo ancestral de dichas casas. ¿Creen que pueden hacerlo? -Ellas asintieron-. Cuando terminen, corregiré sus trabajos y les hablaré un poco sobre la historia de cada lugar.

Nymeria estaba acostumbrada a que el maestre las hiciera hacer cosas diferentes a cada una, y le parecía normal. Nym era la única que había vivido en una de las Ciudades Libres y sabía ubicar Volantis en un mapa desde antes de saber que Dorne existía. Tyene era las más pequeña de la clase, así que le había tocado la tarea más sencilla. Obara, en cambio, si bien era la mayor, no era mejor que Nym para los estudios, y sus lecciones no parecían importarle ni un poco. El maestre parecía resignado a aceptar que no había manera de convertirla en una buena alumna, y solo se preocupaba de que supiera lo necesario sobre Dorne.

Nym terminó primera y esperó pacientemente mientras Tyene le dictaba al maestre qué poner en cada región (porque todavía no sabía escribir bien) y Obara miraba enfurecida su hoja sin saber qué escribir. Nymeria tenía ganas de ayudar a su hermana mayor, como la había tenido aquella vez en la que se metió con ella en las piscinas por primera vez, pero sabía que el maestre se enojaría si lo hacía. Cada una debía hacer su propio trabajo, decía él. Nymeria no estaba de acuerdo, pero ella ya había aprendido en Volantis que a los adultos rara vez les importaba si los niños no estaban de acuerdo con ellos, porque siempre tienen la última palabra en todo, así que no dijo nada y esperó mientras hacía dibujos en una hoja en blanco para entretenerse.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y Nym levantó la mirada para ver quién se atrevía a interrumpir la clase (a ella no le molestaba la interrupción, pero le habían enseñado que entrar a una habitación sin tocar la puerta era de mala educación). El hombre que apareció detrás de la puerta, sin embargo, era su padre, y al verlo Nymeria se olvidó de inmediato de las normas de educación que le habían enseñado. No lo había visto desde hacía dos semanas, cuando se había marchado a Lanza del Sol para visitar su hermano, el príncipe Doran, así que su sorpresiva aparición la puso muy contenta. Nym se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó para saludar a su padre.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, padre! –le dijo ella antes de abrazarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Nym. –Su padre le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

-¡Hola papi! –exclamó la pequeña Tyene, que se había acercado a ellos y estaba tirando de la túnica de su padre para que la abrazara a ella también.

Oberyn soltó a Nym para alzar a Tyene y dar una vuelta con ella en brazos antes de dejarla en el suelo y darle un beso en la frente, como había hecho muchas veces con ella cuando era más chica.

-Buenos días, papá. –Obara fue la última en saludar a su padre. Nymeria sabía ya que su hermana mayor lo quería tanto como ella y Tyene, pero siempre había sido menos abierta con sus emociones y casi nunca las expresaba. Hasta donde Nym sabía, Obara nunca le había dicho “te quiero papi”, mientras ella y Tyene lo habían hecho más veces de las que podían contar.

-Buenos días, Obara –le respondió el, dándole un abrazo ligero-. Chicas, he traído una niña que se quedará a vivir con nosotros en los Jardines de Agua por unos años. ¿Quieren conocerla? –les dijo a todas después de romper el abrazo con su hermana mayor.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron Nymeria y Tyene al mismo tiempo.

Nymeria esperaba que se tratara de otra hermana, porque la única vez que su padre le había presentado personalmente a una chica recién llegada a los Jardines había sido cuando Obara llegó. Pero la niña que apareció de atrás de su padre tomándolo de la mano y observando tímidamente a Nym y sus hermanas no era otra hija de Oberyn, y ella lo sabía porque ya la conocía: si bien estaba un poco más grande y su cabello era más largo de lo que Nymeria recordaba, ella era la princesa Arianne Martell, la heredera de Lanza del Sol, y su prima.

-Hijas: ella es su prima, la princesa Arianne. Espero que como las señoritas educadas que son la traten bien y la lleven a recorrer los Jardines de Agua para que los vaya conociendo. ¿Lo harán?

-Si papá. –Tyene fue la primera en responder-. Yo ya conozco a Arianne: nosotras vivíamos juntas en Lanza del Sol.

-Yo también la conozco: fui a Lanza del Sol una vez, y jugamos juntas –dijo Nymeria.

-Es cierto: a Tyene y a Nym ya las conozco –habló Arianne por primera vez, pero sonó tan confiada como si hubiese estado hablando con ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo-. Pero a ella no. ¿Quién es? –preguntó señalando a Obara.

Nym creyó que su padre iba a encargarse de las presentaciones, pero en lugar de eso miró a Obara y le dijo

-La princesa Arianne quiere saber tu nombre. ¿Por qué no le respondes?

Obara bajó la mirada un poco tímidamente, pero después de dudar un poco la levantó y, con un tono firme y confiado, dijo:

-Mi nombre es Obara Arena, princesa.

Oberyn sonrió, y Obara también. Nym estaba sorprendida, porque si bien su hermana había dicho que quería ser una Arena como ella y sus hermanas, siempre había sido presentada como una Flores. Pero era una buena sorpresa, porque le gustaba que tuvieran el mismo apellido. De ese modo parecían más cercanas, más parecidas y más unidas, aunque nada cambiase de verdad.

-¿Obara? –preguntó Arianne sorprendida-. ¿Tu papá eligió ese nombre?

-No, fue mi mamá -respondió Obara.

-Tu mamá quería mucho a tu papá, ¿no?

Obara palideció y bajó la mirada de repente, y Nym miró para otro lado. Ella sabía poco de la madre de Obara, pero entre lo que sabía estaba el hecho de que había algo malo sobre esa mujer, y que no tenía que preguntar por ella nunca. Su padre siempre se había negado a hablar de la madre de Obara, a veces con evasivas y otras diciéndole firmemente que no quería discutir el tema con ella. Obara también se negaba a tocar el tema, enojándose cada vez que lo intentaba. Finalmente había aprendido que había algo malo acerca de la madre de Obara, y que era mejor no preguntar. Ahora que Arianne había preguntado eso, los nervios, la curiosidad y un sentimiento de vergüenza cuyo origen desconocía la asaltaron.

-Todas nuestras mamás quieren a nuestro papá –dijo Tyene, ajena al hecho de que un tema prohibido había sido tocado, y de que tanto Obara como Nymeria habían estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que ella habló-. Pero ahora tiene una amante que se llama Kayala. Ella es la capitana de un barco, pero ahora vive con nosotros. Tiene una hija que es nuestra hermana: Sarella. Es una bebé todavía, pero cuando crezca va a jugar y a tener clases con nosotras –Tyene le contó a su prima, un poco excitada.

-Príncipe Oberyn, ¿le molestaría permitirme continuar con las lecciones de las jovencitas? -pidió educadamente el maestre Caleotte, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

-Por supuesto que no, maestre -aceptó él-. Le dejo a la princesa Arianne, para que estudie con mis hijas. ¡Buena suerte, Arianne! ¡Las veo luego, mis Serpientes de Arena! –las saludó él.

-¡Adiós papa! –respondieron Nym y sus hermanas, mientras Arianne decía “¡adiós, tío Oberyn!”

La clase siguió sin muchos eventos después de la llegada de Arianne: el maestre revisó el trabajo de las chicas, hizo algunas correcciones y les habló un poco de la historia de los Siete Reinos, poniendo énfasis en la conquista de Aegon, el hecho de que Dorne no pudo ser conquistado por los Targaryen y la forma en la que finalmente terminó siendo anexado a las tierras gobernadas por el Trono de Hierro. Nymeria se sabía esa historia de memoria, pero supuso que el maestre se las estaba contando para asegurarse de que Tyene y Arianne la conocieran.

-Bueno chicas, la clase de hoy ha terminado –dijo el maestre al final-. ¿Alguna tiene alguna pregunta?

-Sí, yo –dijo Arianne-. ¿Por qué el tío Oberyn llama a sus hijas “Serpientes de Arena”? -Y las Serpientes de Arena estallaron en carcajadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, si les gusto, me encantaría recibir comentarios sobre que les parecio. Ademas, si tienen sugerencias para próximos capítulos, también me gustaría conocerlas!


	5. Tyene

**Oberyn**

Él estaba sentado junto a su hermana, esperando que las ultimas justas del torneo comenzaran. Habían estado esperando desde el amanecer, cuando el caballero misterioso no había aparecido para enfrentarse al príncipe Rhaegar. El rey Aerys II había enviado a su hijo a buscarlo, y varias horas transcurrieron hasta que el príncipe heredero volvió a aparecer, hacía unos minutos, con las manos vacías. El torneo debía continuar con o sin Caballero del Árbol Sonriente, decidió el rey entonces, y otro oponente fue asignado para enfrentarse a Rhaegar.

Ser Arthur Dayne fue el seleccionado, y no se hizo esperar cuando lo llamaron. Era un hombre fuerte y un caballero de renombre, nada menos que uno de los siete de la Guardia Real. Sin duda, no era un contrincante fácil, pero tampoco era imposible que Rhaegar lo venciera: ya lo había hecho una vez, en el torneo de Bastión de Tormentas.

-Bueno, Elia, puede que este sea el día en que seas coronada como Reina del Amor y la Belleza –le dijo a su hermana.

-Sí, creo que Rhaegar tiene grandes probabilidades de ganar. Pero no creo que yo necesite ese título: después de todo, algún día seré la reina de los Siete Reinos –respondió ella, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Entonces hicieron silencio porque los caballeros estaban ya montados, y la justa comenzó. Oberyn se sorprendió de que sus hijas y sus sobrinas también guardaran silencio, porque habían estado jugando y hablando hasta hacía un segundo, y porque nunca habían mostrado mucho interés en las justas, pero ahora Nym, Tyene, Arianne y Rhaenys estaban mirando con atención, a pesar de que esta última probablemente no entendía lo que estaba viendo (Rhaenys tenía apenas 3 días del nombre). Tras romper 7 lanzas Rhaegar logró derribar a Ser Arthur, y las niñas aplaudieron alegremente el triunfo del príncipe.

En cuanto llamaron a los siguientes concursantes, Arianne y Tyene dejaron de poner atención y volvieron a conversar animadamente. Rhaenys, que ya estaba cansada, se sentó sobre el regazo de su madre e intentó dormirse, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos de Elia. Nym fue la única que siguió prestando atención. Los caballeros que se enfrentaban ahora eran ser Barristan Selmy, de la Guardia Real y ser Oswell Whent, también de la guardia real. Este torneo parecía demostrar a la perfección que los caballeros de esa organización eran los mejores de los Siete Reinos.

-¿Quién querrías que gane, de ellos 2? –le pregunto Oberyn a Elia.

-Creo que ser Barristan ganara. Él ha demostrado sus proezas en más ocasiones que ser Oswell, y además parece ser bastante más fuerte.

-Eso es verdad, pero no me respondiste. Te he preguntado quien _quieres_ que gane, no quien _crees_ que va a ganar.

-Supongo que ser Oswell. Ser Barristan ha derrotado a Rhaegar una vez, y si gana esta justa, se enfrentaran de nuevo en la final. Prefiero que se enfrente a ser Oswell, porque creo que va a tener más posibilidades con él.

-Así que si pudieras elegir a tus enemigos, ¿elegirías siempre al más débil para poder ganarle? –la provocó el.

-Si pudiera elegir, no tendría ningún enemigo. Y si por alguna razón tuviera que elegir alguno, escogería a alguien que me hubiera ofendido de alguna manera. Nunca comenzaría una guerra sabiendo que no puedo ganarla, pero saber que puedo vencer a alguien tampoco me parece un motivo para atacar. Elegiría a mis enemigos según la causa del conflicto, no según mis posibilidades de ganar. Pero los torneos no son batallas: no hay insultos ni enemistades, sino solamente decenas de participantes, y un solo ganador. Nadie pierde, pero uno solo gana. Por eso, aquí lo único importante es ganar –respondió Elia mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su hija.

-Supongo que tienes razón –aceptó Oberyn. Elia era una mujer inteligente, y casi siempre tenía razón en todo, desde que eran chicos.

Ser Barristan ganó la justa después de que rompieran 3 lanzas, y los gritos del público resonaron en todo el lugar, haciendo que Rhaenys gimiera, protestando porque no la dejaban dormir.

-Rhaennys, no te duermas ahora, que papi va a justar en la final –le dijo Elia a su hija dulcemente. La niña se separó un poco de su madre para poder mirar a Rhaegar, que se preparaba para enfrentarse al Guardia Real.

-Arianne, Tyene, ¡hagan silencio, por favor! ¡El tío Rhaegar va a competir en la final! –les dijo Nym a su hermana y a su prima, que obedecieron instantáneamente.

Tyene se sentó sobre las piernas de Oberyn, y Nymeria, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo tomó de la mano. La otra mano de Oberyn tomó la de Elia. Por el momento en que la justa duró, ellos permanecieron todos unidos, expectantes e inmóviles, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Los caballeros se acercaron al galope, con las lanzas en el aire, listos para atacar. Cuando entraron en contacto, la lanza de ser Barristan hizo contacto con la armadura del príncipe, moviéndolo hacia un costado pero sin lograr derribarlo. Rhaegar, en cambio, golpeó a ser Barristan en el hombro con la fuerza suficiente para que se cayera del caballo. Oberyn se sorprendió a si mismo gritando con el resto de su familia, y con el público, el nombre del ganador del torneo.

-¿Papi ganó? –pregunto Rhaenys tímidamente.

-Sí, Rhaenys. Papi ganó el torneo –le contestó su madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que eres la Reina del Amor y la Belleza? –le preguntó Tyene.

-Todavía no. Rhaegar tiene que venir a coronarme para que yo sea la reina. Por ahora, la hija de Lord Whent sigue teniendo ese título.

Rhaegar comenzó a dar una vuelta alrededor del patio mientras todos lo vitoreaban y aplaudían. Oberyn y Elia sonreían mientras las pequeñas festejaban al campeón, tan contentas como Oberyn jamás las había visto. Pero entonces el príncipe pasó por delante de ellos, mirando a Elia a los ojos pero sin detenerse. _¿Qué está haciendo?_ Se preguntó el, sorprendido. _¿Acaso planea dar la vuelta completa antes de coronar a Elia?_ Pero el campeón se detuvo antes de terminar la vuelta, frente a los miembros de la Casa Stark.

Oberyn miró a su hermana, pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación para las acciones de su marido, pero ella no dijo nada, y se limitó a mirar fijamente al frente, con su expresión aparentemente imperturbada. Sin embargo, por mucho que pudiera mantener la compostura, Oberyn supo de inmediato que Elia estaba nerviosa y conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Qué está haciendo el tío Rhaegar? –preguntó inocentemente Arianne.

Ni Oberyn ni Elia supieron cómo responder a la pregunta de su sobrina, y fue el propio Rhaegar el que lo hizo, depositando la corona de rosas invernales correspondiente a la Reina del Amor y la Belleza sobre la cabeza de Lady Lyanna Stark. Por un segundo, Oberyn estuvo simplemente sorprendido, pero la sorpresa pronto fue reemplazada por una ira intensa al entender la humillación por la que ese hombre estaba haciendo pasar a su hermana.

-Oberyn –lo llamó Elia con un susurro –por favor, no te pelees con Rhaegar por esto. Él me quiere, de verdad. Debe de haber alguna razón por la que haya hecho esto. Seguro me dará una explicación.

-¿Y tú la aceptaras sin más? Este hombre te ha humillado frente a todos los señores importantes de Poniente. ¿Crees que también les dará una explicación a ellos? –Oberyn no sabía qué lo enfurecía más: si la acción de Rhaegar o el comportamiento de su hermana-. No se me ocurre qué excusa pueda llegar a poner por lo que hizo, pero estoy seguro de que nada lo puede justificar.

-Rhaegar es mi marido, y yo sé que me quiere. He vivido con él durante años, tuve una hija con el y voy a tener otro bebe suyo pronto. Siempre me ha tratado con amabilidad, y hasta ahora jamás me había faltado el respeto. Además, incluso aunque no nos quisiéramos, es mi deber como su esposa escucharlo y perdonar sus faltas –Elia hablo en voz baja, para que las niñas no la oyeran, pero firme-. Te estoy pidiendo por favor, Oberyn, que me dejes solucionar esto con Rhaegar. Dudo que el haya querido insultarme, pero incluso aunque haya sido así, no creo que valga la pena que intervengas para defenderme. Un duelo a muerte entre tú y Rhaegar solo puede conducir a una guerra.

-Supongo que tienes razón –aceptó Oberyn-. Pero no quiero que te ocupes de esto sola. Si no quieres que defienda tu honor, por lo menos dime alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte -pidió el, a pesar de que no creía que con eso fuera a conseguir nada.

-Si eso quieres, está bien -Elia aceptó, para su sorpresa-. Esta noche voy a tener una larga discusión con mi marido, y me gustaría que mi hija no tuviera que oírla. ¿Puede pasar la noche con tus niñas? –le pidió su hermana.

La expresión del rostro de Elia era seria, y su ruego también lo era. Oberyn suspiro al entender que eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella y, conteniendo su irritación, asintió con la cabeza, aceptando cuidar a su sobrina y mantenerse fuera del conflicto.

**Tyene**

Ella estaba jugando con su hermana y sus primas a un juego que Nym acababa de inventar con el fin de aliviar el aburrimiento que sentían después de haber estado horas esperando que las justas comenzaran. Se trataba de que una de ellas pensaba en una cosa y el resto tenía que adivinar qué era. La que pensaba el objeto tenía que responder una pregunta de cada una de las otras que jugaban, y esas respuestas eran todas las pistas que se daban acerca del objeto. La que lo adivinaba era la que elegía la próxima cosa a adivinar.

Arianne era quien había elegido el objeto que ahora Tyene intentaba adivinar, porque ella había adivinado lo que Tyene había pensado antes (el vestido que su tía Elia tenía puesto). Arianne les había dicho que su objeto era muy pequeño, porque Rhaenys había preguntado su tamaño; que estaba ahí con ellas, porque Nym lo había preguntado, y que no tenía color. Esa última respuesta había generado un desacuerdo entre Tyene y su prima, hasta que esta ultima decidió admitir que su objeto si tenía color, pero había algo que lo tapaba, así que no podía verlo. Cuando Tyene pregunto cuál era el color del objeto que lo tapaba, ella había dicho “color piel”. Ahora todas las pistas estaban dadas, pero a Tyene no se le ocurría nada que tuviera esas características.

Ella estaba por rendirse (habían acordado que si una se rendía, la que había pensado el objeto debía decírselo en secreto, y las que seguían intentando adivinar podían hacerle una pregunta cada una) cuando oyó al heraldo anunciar a su tío, el príncipe Rhaegar, y a ser Arthur Dayne. Las otras chicas dejaron de jugar inmediatamente y se sentaron erguidas en sus sillas mirando atentamente.

Entonces los competidores montaron rápidamente y cargaron el uno contra el otro. Pero ninguno de los 2 logró derribar al otro la primera vez. Cada uno tomó una nueva lanza y repitieron el proceso, otra vez sin que ninguno cayera. Eso se repitió varias veces y Tyene ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse cuando por fin Rhaegar consiguió desmontar a ser Arthur.

Ella y Nymeria aplaudieron tan fuerte como pudieron, y su prima Arianne se puso a gritar con el público “¡Rhaegar! ¡Rhaegar!” La pequeña Rhaenys vio que sus primas estaban aplaudiendo y las imitó, aunque Tyene no estaba segura de si su primita sabía que estaban aplaudiendo a su padre. Cuando todos se cansaron de aplaudir y gritar, los caballeros se retiraron y los siguientes fueron anunciados.

-¿Ya adivinaste mi objeto, Tyene? –le preguntó su prima.

-No. Me rindo: no se me ocurre nada.

Arianne soltó una risita traviesa, se acercó a Tyene y le susurró al oído la respuesta. Al principio creyó haber escuchado mal, y le pidió a su prima que lo repitiera, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a escuchar lo mismo, así que supuso que había oído bien. Pero esa respuesta no le gustó, porque le parecía tramposa.

-¡Eso no vale! ¡Un bebé no es un objeto! –protestó.

-¿Y? No tiene que ser un objeto para que yo lo pueda elegir. Con que exista, alcanza –se defendió Arianne.

-Entonces tampoco existe, porque no nació –Tyene estaba empezando a enojarse con su prima.

-Eso tampoco importa. Que no haya nacido no quiere decir que no exista. Yo toqué la panza de la tía Elia y lo sentí patear, así que sé que existe –discutió Arianne.

Tyene estaba a punto de responder cuando fueron interrumpidas por Nymeria, que les pidió que se callaran porque el tío Rhaegar iba a justar de nuevo, esta vez en la final. Las primas guardaron silencio, dejando la discusión en el olvido, y Tyene fue a sentarse en el regazo de su padre.

Esta vez, el príncipe Rhaegar solo necesitó romper una lanza para derribar a su oponente. Cuando eso sucedió, Tyene aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo junto a su hermana y sus primas, y escuchó que su padre estaba gritando el nombre de Rhaegar también. Las chicas lo imitaron, y enseguida estuvieron todos vitoreando al ganador, unidos.

-¿Papi ganó? –quiso saber Rhaenys.

-Sí, Rhaenys. Papi ganó el torneo –le contestó Elia, sonriendo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que eres la Reina del Amor y la Belleza? –le preguntó Tyene, inocentemente.

-Todavía no. Rhaegar tiene que venir a coronarme para que yo sea la reina. Por ahora, la hija de Lord Whent sigue teniendo ese título.

Su tío comenzó a describir una vuelta al trote alrededor de la arena, mientras todos lo aplaudían. Tyene, su hermana y sus primas siguieron celebrando su victoria con gritos y aplausos mientras él se acercaba. Pero cuando llegó a donde estaban ellos no se detuvo, sino que siguió de largo. Tyene había visto a Rhaegar mirar fijamente a Elia y a Rhaenys al pasar, así que estaba segura de que los había visto. _Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se ha detenido?_ Se preguntó la niña. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta: esta era la primera vez que Tyene veía un torneo, y no sabía muy bien todo lo que sucedía en ellos, así que decidió esperar en silencio a ver qué hacía su tío en lugar de arriesgarse a hacer alguna pregunta estúpida.

Eventualmente, el príncipe Rhaegar se detuvo frente a la familia Stark, que estaba bastante lejos de ellos. Tyene no sabía mucho de los Stark, excepto que eran del Norte (un lugar congelado que quedaba tan lejos de Dorne como era posible dentro de los Siete Reinos), que tenían un castillo muy grande llamado Invernalia, y que los miembros de esa familia que estaban presentes se llamaban Brandon, Eddard, Benjen y Lyanna.

-¿Qué está haciendo el tío Rhaegar? –Arianne hizo la pregunta que ella no se animaba a formular.

Pero ni Oberyn ni Elia respondieron, y se quedaron todos en silencio observando como Rhaegar coronaba a Lyanna Stark, dándole el título de Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Tyene miró a su tía Elia, y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba llorando. Se suponía que su tío debía amarla a ella y coronarla, porque era su esposa. Lo que había hecho su tío era algo horrible, y hasta ella, que tenía solo 6 días del nombre y jamás había visto un torneo, se daba cuenta.

Tyene vio que su padre estaba hablando con Elia, pero en lugar de consolarla parecía estar enojado. Sin embargo, no se esforzó mucho por entender lo que decían los adultos, sino que su mente estaba ocupada pensando en Rhaenys, la pequeña prima a la que Tyene había conocido hacía solamente un par de días. _¿Entenderá ella lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Se enojar _á_ con su padre por esto? ¿Se pondrá triste por su madre?_ Se preguntaba ella, preocupada. También se preguntó si ella misma y el resto de las hijas de su padre no estaban en una mejor situación que la de su prima: eran bastardas y sus padres no estaban juntos, pero eso también quería decir que ellas nunca los veían pelear. Además, Oberyn se llevaba bien con la madre de Tyene, y con la de Sarella también.

-Chicas, vengan conmigo, que vamos a prepararnos para la cena –dijo su padre, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tyene-. Rhaenys, tú también ven conmigo. Hoy vas a dormir con tus primas, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Sí! –respondió la niña con entusiasmo. Evidentemente, no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tyene pensó que probablemente era mejor así.

Las chicas se cambiaron y cenaron en silencio, y cuando se acostaron a dormir esa noche, en lugar de charlar por un tiempo largo como hacían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de dormir de a 2 o más, sencillamente se metieron en las camas y cerraron los ojos, deseando que el sueño borrara el final del torneo de sus memorias lo antes posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que en ningún libro dice que ni Arianne ni ninguna de las serpientes de arena estuvieran presentes en el Torneo de Harrenhal, pero quería escribir un capitulo en que algunas de ellas conocieran a Elia y a Rhaenys, y esta me pareció la mejor manera de lograrlo. Ademas, tampoco esta muy alejado del canon, porque Oberyn si estuvo en el Torneo, y no seria extraño que hubiera llevado a algunas de sus hijas y a Arianne con el.
> 
> Bueno, si alguno tiene gansa de alegrarme el día con un comentario, siéntase bienvenido! Ademas, si tienen alguna sugerencia para mis próximos capítulos, quiero que sepan que también me encantaría saberlo.


	6. Nymeria III

**Nymeria**

Cuando hubo terminado de deshacer su elaborada y prolija trenza se miró al espejo. Su cabello, normalmente lacio, estaba en ese momento lleno de bucles bien definidos, causados por el peinado que había usado todo el día. Últimamente le gustaba mucho trenzar su cabello, porque como era largo y liso le resultaba sencillo, y era una buena manera de mantener a su cabello fuera de su cara para poder jugar con comodidad y al mismo tiempo darle a su rostro un toque elegante y sofisticado. Varias veces sus amigas habían elogiado su peinado, e incluso habían intentado imitarla, pero sin mucho éxito.

Nymeria dirigió la mirada a la puerta de su habitación, que estaba entreabierta. Ella ya estaba en camisón, con el cabello suelto y completamente lista para acostarse a dormir. La única razón por la que permanecía despierta sentada sobre la cama era que su padre todavía no había venido a acostarla. Nym ya tenía 9 días del nombre y sabía que podía dormirse igual si su padre no le decía “buenas noches”, pero todavía le gustaba recibir esa expresión de afecto y ternura de su padre antes de acostarse, de modo que decidió esperarlo. Tomó un trozo de tela y una aguja con hilo de su mesita de luz y comenzó a practicar costura, para entretenerse un poco hasta que su padre llegara.

Estuvo haciendo eso durante un buen rato, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a picarle del cansancio. Quería dormir, pero su padre no había venido. _¿Se habrá olvidado de acostarme?_ Se preguntó Nymeria. Esa era la primera vez que su padre no venía a darle las buenas noches, excepto por aquellas veces en las que había estado de viaje. Suponiendo que seguramente había una razón que justificara la ausencia de su padre Nym decidió salir a buscarlo y averiguar que lo había hecho olvidarse de ella.

El primer lugar donde se le ocurrió buscarlo fue la habitación de él, pero cuando toco la puerta no obtuvo respuesta, y cuando la abrió se encontró con un cuarto vacío. Entonces fue al comedor, preguntándose si había ido a comer más tarde. Ella no recordaba haberlo visto en la cena esa noche, pero eso era normal porque su padre casi nunca cenaba con sus hijas, ya que ellas normalmente compartían mesa con los otros chicos. Pero el comedor también estaba desierto, y Nym se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Entonces decidió ir a buscar a alguna otra persona para preguntarle por su padre, pensando que eso sería más fácil. Pero a esa hora todos los niños estarían dormidos o intentando dormir. Además, probablemente tampoco tendrían idea de donde estaba Oberyn.

Finalmente tuvo la idea de buscar al maestre Caleotte, porque sabía dónde encontrarlo y porque era un adulto, lo que quería decir que probablemente estaría despierto y que tenía más posibilidades de conocer el paradero de su padre mejor que cualquiera de los chicos. Orgullosa por su resolución, se dirigió hasta el despacho del maestre.

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando vio a los 3 hombres sentados en las sillas, con expresiones de preocupación, discutiendo lo que parecía ser un asunto serio. Respetuosa de las normas de la educación decidió no interrumpir y quedarse en silencio hasta que su tío Doran, que era el que estaba hablando, terminara de decir lo que les estaba contando a los demás. Pero ni bien el dejó de hablar, su padre preguntó:

-Pero ¿están seguros de que Rhaegar la secuestró?

Nym no había prestado atención a lo que su tío había estado diciendo porque sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero la pregunta de su padre le dio curiosidad.

-No podemos estar seguros de nada, Oberyn. Solo se sabe que Rhaegar desapareció y que lady Lyanna también, así que se presume que están juntos. Elia dice también que están en Dorne, en una fortaleza abandonada llamada la Torre de la Alegría –le respondió Doran.

-Así que el degenerado no solo se atreve a engañarla, ¿sino que lo hace en nuestras propias tierras? –exclamó su padre, evidentemente molesto-. Por favor, Doran, ¡no me digas que vas a tolerar que insulten a nuestra hermana de este modo!

-¡Oberyn! Ese no es el punto –Nymeria se asombró un poco, porque parecía como si su tío Doran estuviera regañando a su padre como si fuera un niño-. Lo importante aquí es que el rey ordenó que Rickard y Brandon Stark fueran ejecutados por exigir que les devuelvan a la chica y por amenazar con asesinar a Rhaegar. Aerys también le ordenó a Jon Arryn que le enviara las cabezas de sus pupilos, dice Elia. Dentro de poco habrá una rebelión; una guerra importante. _Ese_ es el punto, Oberyn. –Girándose para mirar al maestre, Doran preguntó-. ¿Crees que debería actuar ya?

Pero Nym no se quedó a oír la respuesta de Caleotte. Ya había encontrado a su padre, pero decidió no pedirle que fuera a acostarla. Seguramente lo haría si ella se lo pidiera, pero si Nymeria había entendido algo de lo que escuchó, era que su padre tenía preocupaciones más importantes en ese momento, y que pronto iba a haber una guerra. Eso quería decir que lo mejor que ella podía hacer era irse a dormir sin molestarlo, dejándolo ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a su cuarto, pero no lo encontró vacío, como había esperado. Su hermana Tyene estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su cama, llorando.

-Tyene ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Papi se olvidó de mí... No vino a acostarme –le respondió la pequeña entre sollozos-. Entonces fui a buscarlo... pero no estaba en ningún lado... Al final fui a buscarte a ti... para preguntarte si lo habías visto... pero tampoco estabas.

-Él no se olvidó de ti. A mí tampoco me vino a acostar, pero no es porque se haya olvidado. Lo que pasa es que tiene otras cosas importantes que hacer ahora –respondió Nymeria con sinceridad, tratando de calmarla.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué es más importante para papá que nosotras? –preguntó Tyene dejando de llorar, pero con tono ofendido.

Por unos instantes, Nym no supo que responder. Ella misma no entendía lo que estaba siendo discutido en el despacho del maestre, y no podía pensar en ninguna forma de contarle a Tyene lo poco que sabía al respecto. Además, no quería aterrorizar a su hermanita diciéndole que iba a haber una guerra, sobre todo justo antes de dormir. La única solución que se le ocurrió fue inventar una mentira inspirada en lo que había oído decir a los adultos.

-Papá está hablando con el tío Doran y el maestre Caleotte. Están hablando sobre la tía Elia y el tío Rhaegar. Parece que quieren venir a Dorne dentro de poco, así que papá y el tío Doran quieren planear un banquete para recibirlos. Pero todavía no se sabe si van a poder venir porque la tía Elia acaba de tener un bebe, así que por ahora nadie tiene que saberlo. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto?

Tyene asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, feliz al parecer de que le confiaran una información clasificada como aquella, y Nym también sonrió, orgullosa del resultado de su plan improvisado. Pero estaba un poco triste por Tyene: ella era una niña pequeña, y de verdad la afectaba el hecho de que su padre no fuera a darle un beso antes de dormir. Además, se sentía un poco culpable por haberla engañado. Decidió entonces hacer lo que le parecía que una buena hermana mayor debía hacer en un momento así.

-Tyene, hablé con papi recién, antes de venir a mi cuarto –le dijo a su hermanita, indicándole que se levantara del piso y se sentara con ella en la cama. Ella obedeció-. Me dijo que no va a poder acostarnos todavía, y que quiere que nos vayamos a acostar solas por ahora. Pero me dijo que cuando termine de hablar con el tío Doran y el maestre va a venir a darnos un beso como siempre –Nymeria vio que su hermanita sonrió al escucharla, contenta y aliviada-. ¿Quieres traer tu colchón a mi cuarto y que lo esperemos durmiendo juntas?

-¡Si, Nym! Espérame un minuto, que ya vuelvo. –La pequeña fue rápidamente a su cuarto, y volvió en menos de un minuto con su colchón.

Las 2 hermanas pasaron juntas esa noche y Tyene no tardó mucho en dormirse. Pero Nymeria, en cambio, no paró de dar vueltas en la cama mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez quién era Lyanna, qué tenía que ver con sus tíos Rhaegar y Elia y por qué iba a haber una guerra. No dejó de preguntarse eso hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y ella se incorporó, sobresaltada.

El intruso que entró era su padre, que vino a darles un beso a sus hijas incluso aunque estuvieran dormidas. Oberyn frunció el ceño al ver que Nymeria seguía despierta, pero no dijo nada para no despertar a Tyene. Besó suavemente la frente de la mas pequeña y después se acerco a Nym. Cuando los labios de su padre rozaron su mejilla, ella supo que nada había cambiado. Era el mismo beso cálido y suave de siempre, con el mismo cariño despreocupado de todos los días, y sin ningún indicio de ansiedad en sus movimientos. Y ella supo entonces que no tenía ningún motivo por el cual preocuparse.

Podía ser que algo malo estuviera sucediendo con sus tíos, pero eso no lo afectaba a su padre, y por lo visto tampoco debía afectarla a ella. Y si fuera algo que Nym verdaderamente tuviera que saber, seguramente Oberyn se lo explicaría la mañana siguiente. Nymeria cerró los ojos y logró conciliar el sueño poco después de que su padre dejara la habitación, y no volvió a recordar la conversación que había oído esa noche hasta después de que la guerra hubiera terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que el Doran que aparece en este capitulo no se parece al de Festín de Cuervos, pero me parece a mi que todo eso de actuar con precaución siempre y no revelar a nadie sus planes es algo que desarrollo después de la Rebelión de Robert.
> 
> Bueno, si alguien esta leyendo mi fic, quiero que sepan que me encantaría recibir sus comentarios al respecto. Quiero saber si les gusto, si creen que hay algo que puedo mejorar, o si tienen alguna sugerencia para mis próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Obara III

**Obara**

Se despertó al igual que todas las mañanas, cuando el sol entró por la ventana que estaba en la pared junto a su cama e iluminó su cuarto. Ella nunca la cerraba porque le gustaba levantarse temprano con la luz del sol, en lugar de desperdiciar medio día durmiendo. Pero cuando se sentó sobre la cama vio algo que no esperaba encontrar, y se asustó.

Se trataba de una gran mancha oscura en su camisón y en las sábanas que cubrían el colchón. Ella no era de preocuparse por esas cosas, pero esta mancha era de sangre, y eso era lo que la había sobresaltado. Se preguntó si quería decir que estaba enferma, o si alguien la había atacado mientras dormía. Pero enseguida descartó esa idea, porque los únicos que vivían en los Jardines de Agua en ese momento eran el maestre Caleotte y los chicos que jugaban en las piscinas, y ella estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos la lastimaría a propósito. Además, ella seguro se habría despertado si alguien la hubiese herido, supuso Obara.

Tan rápidamente como pudo e intentando ocultar la mancha que a sus ojos era gigante y evidente, salió de su cuarto y fue a buscar al maestre. Tocó fuerte e insistentemente la puerta del despacho de Caleotte, rezando por que él estuviera ahí para atenderla.

-¡Ya voy! –Dijo el maestre, algo malhumorado por la insistencia de Obara, y por la hora de su visita-. ¿Qué sucede, Obara? –le preguntó tras abrir la puerta.

-Creo que estoy enferma. Hoy me desperté y mi camisón estaba lleno de sangre. Mis sábanas también estaban manchadas y no sé por qué. No creo haberme cortado con nada mientras dormía –Obara no quiso mencionar su hipótesis de haber sido atacada al maestre porque le parecía infantil y un poco ridícula.

-A ver, pequeña, déjame verte bien –pidió el-. ¿Puedes quitarte el camisón un minuto?

A ella no le gustaba que la vieran desnuda, pero el maestre, a pesar de ser un hombre adulto, no parecía atraído por su cuerpo, sino tan solo profesionalmente interesado, de modo que Obara obedeció valientemente. El la evaluó con la mirada, posándola especialmente en las sombras que se habían formado debajo de sus pechos y entre sus piernas, que era de donde estaba sangrando.

-No estás enferma, Obara. Solamente estás creciendo. Esa mancha es tu sangre de la luna. ¿Has oído hablar de ella alguna vez?

Obara asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su madre le había hablado de eso. Le había dicho que era lo que diferenciaba a una niña de una mujer, y que una vez que le sucediera a Obara, ella estaría lista para entrenarse en el oficio de su madre, aunque no podría trabajar hasta pasado un año desde ese momento. Obara se preguntó entonces que quería decir su sangre de la luna ahora. ¿Qué iba a ser ella cuando fuera una mujer adulta?

-Te recomiendo poner algo de algodón en tu ropa interior, para evitar que se te manche la ropa. En un par de días debería dejar de sangrar, pero si sigue sangrando la semana que viene ven a verme.

-Muchas gracias, maestre Caleotte –le dijo ella.

-De nada, Obara –respondió el, y ella salió. Después de entregarle su camisón a una criada para que lo lavara y de vestirse, haciendo caso de la indicación de Caleotte, fue a desayunar con su familia. Su padre había marchado a la guerra hacia un par de lunas, así que en la mesa solo estaban Nymeria, Tyene y Sarella. Ella las saludó con la mano, se sentó en la mesa y pidió pan tostado con queso y jugo de naranja para desayunar. Después de eso se quedó callada y pensativa mientras las otras charlaban animadamente.

-¿Te sucede algo, Obara? –le preguntó Nym de pronto. Ella era siempre la que mejor se entendía con Obara, a pesar de ser muy diferente a ella, y fue la primera en sospechar que algo extraño sucedía.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea algo que se pueda discutir en la mesa –respondió Obara. En realidad, las reglas de educación en la mesa la tenían sin cuidado, pero no sabía si correspondía contar lo que le había ocurrido frente a niñas tan pequeñas como Tyene y Sarella.

-¡Vamos! A ti nunca te han interesado los buenos modales. ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas?

-Es que no se si todos ustedes quieren oírlo.

-¡Si, queremos oírlo! –respondieron Nym y Sarella (que era una niña muy curiosa). Tyene guardó silencio, pero por su sonrisa traviesa y por el brillo de sus ojos, despiertos con repentino interés, Obara dedujo que también estaba intrigada.

-Está bien, pero recuerden que ustedes pidieron que lo diga –aclaró ella, por las dudas-. Hoy tuve mi primera sangre de la luna.

La pregunta obvia no tardó en ser formulada: ni Nymeria ni Tyene ni Sarella sabían que era la sangre de la luna. Tyene y Sarella eran demasiado pequeñas, así que era de esperarse que no lo supieran, pero Nymeria ya tenía 9 días del nombre. Obara recordó entonces que ella no veía a su madre desde que tenía 5, y Oberyn, si bien era un buen padre, no les había enseñado a sus hijas sobre aquellas cosas propias de las mujeres. Esa, pensó ella, era la única ventaja que su madre le había dado sobre sus hermanas.

-La sangre de la luna, chicas, es algo que les sucede a todas las mujeres adultas una vez por cada luna. A mi me ha sucedido hoy, y eso quiere decir que falta poco para que sea una mujer. A ustedes les ocurrirá dentro de unos años, también –les respondió tratando de dar una respuesta sin muchos detalles.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Qué nos va a suceder cuando seamos grandes? –obviamente, las evasivas no funcionaban con la curiosa Sarella.

-Es un poco de sangre que sale de tu cuerpo sin que te lastimes o te enfermes. No duele, así que no te preocupes. Voy a estar bien, y tú también –respondió Obara para tranquilizar a su hermana menor y disuadirla de seguir preguntando. Contra todo pronóstico, lo logró.

Esa tarde, después de las lecciones y el almuerzo, Tyene fue a jugar a las piscinas mientras que Sarella, que todavía era demasiado pequeña para entrar al agua, jugaba con sus muñecas. Pero Nymeria, que normalmente jugaba con Tyene y Arianne en las piscinas, esta vez fue al patio con Obara, donde ella le dio a su hermana menor su primera clase de lucha.

Nymeria comenzó con la lanza, como Obara lo había hecho en su primera clase. Esa seguía siendo su arma preferida, pero ahora estaba aprendiendo a usar el látigo, que también le gustaba mucho. _Tal vez pueda ser una guerrera, en el futuro_ , se dijo ella mientras bloqueaba los débiles y torpes ataques de Nym con su escudo. Las únicas mujeres guerreras de las que había oído habían sido reinas, pero eso no importaba. Seguro que había habido otras, y que nadie las conocía sencillamente porque no eran de familias importantes. Obara no quería ni ser una reina ni ser conocida por todo el mundo. Quería ser fuerte, independiente, y respetada por las pocas personas que la conocieran. No le interesaba tampoco casarse con un “buen partido” ni tener hijos. Tal vez su destino no tenía nada que ver con su sangre de la luna, entonces.

Al terminar la clase, también se preguntó sobre el futuro de Nym. _¿Querrá ella ser una guerrera también?_ _¿O preferirá casarse con algún señor importante de Dorne? ¿O tal vez querrá volver a las Ciudades Libres, con su madre?_  Obara esperaba que no, porque quería mucho a su hermana, y no creía que la fuera a volver a ver si se iba de Poniente. También pensó en Tyene, y se preguntó si algún día ella también tomaría clases de lucha con ellas. Y en Sarella, su alegre y constantemente curiosa hermana menor. Ella esperaba que sí, que en el futuro las 4 Serpientes de Arena lucharan unidas, tanto en batallas reales como en simples prácticas por diversión.

El futuro era incierto, como lo había sido siempre para Obara desde que aceptó seguir a su padre y vivir en Dorne. Pero estaba en sus manos decidirlo, y eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusto mi capitulo, por favor siéntanse libres de comentar sus opiniones! También me gustaría saber si no les gusto tanto, y que creen que podría mejorar. Si tienen alguna idea para mis próximos capítulos, ademas, también me encantaría saberlo.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!


	8. Tyene II

**Tyene**

La vida en los Jardines de Agua había transcurrido sin cambios durante la guerra: los árboles continuaron dando fruta, los chicos continuaron jugando en las piscinas, las lecciones siguieron llevándose a cabo sin excepciones, y si algo había sucedido fuera de ahí, Tyene no se había enterado. Se había despedido de su padre cuando partió para luchar, y también lo había visto volver hacía unos días, cuando la guerra hubo terminado, pero la ausencia de su padre era lo único que había cambiado para ella durante el conflicto. Sin embargo, mientras salpicaba agua con sus hermanas, su prima y sus amigos bajo la triste y absorta mirada de su tío, no pudo evitar preguntarse si no había sucedido algo malo de lo que no le hubieran contado.

Ella no le había preguntado a su padre si habían ganado: había notado por su expresión ausente y desolada que no era así. El príncipe Oberyn había saludado rápidamente y sin entusiasmo a todas sus hijas al volver a los Jardines de Agua e inmediatamente después se había encerrado en su habitación, de donde no había vuelto a salir. Tyene no entendía por qué estaba tan triste. Ella sabía que habían perdido, pero eso quería decir que la guerra ya había terminado, que estaban en paz y que él no tenía que volver a luchar. Nadie de su familia había muerto, hasta donde Tyene sabía: sus hermanas estaban vivas, el tío Doran, su prima Arianne y su pequeño primo Quentyn también.

Su tío también parecía triste, y pasaba casi todo el tiempo sentado en silencio, observando como Nym, Tyene y Arianne jugaban en los Jardines con sus amigos, Garin y Sylva. Al principio creyó que su padre y su tío habían discutido y que el malhumor se les pasaría en cuestión de horas, así que no les prestó mucha atención. Sin embargo, ahora que habían transcurrido 3 días enteros sin que su padre saliera de su cuarto Tyene comprendió que algo serio sucedía, y se dispuso a averiguarlo.

-¿Adónde vas, Tyene? –le preguntó Arianne cuando ella salió de la piscina sin decir nada.

-Voy a buscar a mi papa –respondió ella mientras se ponía el vestido que había dejado afuera de la piscina-. Tengo que preguntarle algo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Volverás después?

-Creo que sí –Tyene no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo le tomaría convencer a su padre de que hablara con ella, ni de cuanto duraría la conversación entre ellos.

Rápidamente caminó hasta el cuarto de su padre y tocó la puerta. Esperó unos segundos a que Oberyn respondiera, pero como no lo hizo volvió a tocar, un poco más fuerte. Eso, sin embargo, tampoco sirvió, así que probó una última vez, tocando tan fuerte que era imposible que no la oyera, pero tampoco respondió. _¿Puede ser acaso que no se encuentre ahí?_ Se preguntó ella.

-¡Papá! –lo llamo ella, con la voz más potente que podía producir sin gritar.

-Vete. No quiero ver a nadie ahora –respondió una voz rasposa desde adentro, que sonaba como si no hubiese dicho una palabra durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Papá! ¡Por favor! –insistió Tyene, desesperándose. _¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi padre?_ Se preguntó, preocupada.

-He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la voz ahora. No sonaba hostil, pero sí inexpresiva, y esa aparente falta de cariño estuvo cerca de herir a la niña, que había venido a buscar a su padre para consolarlo.

Sin embargo, ella se obligó a recordar que era su padre el que estaba sufriendo, a pesar de que ella no supiera lo que le sucedía. Tyene quería que el confiara en ella, que le contara la causa de su dolor y que la dejara darle su consuelo, pero ¿como iba a lograr eso si el se cerraba de ese modo? No se le ocurría ninguna forma en la que pudiera lograrlo, de modo que la frustración la venció y ella sintió a sus ojos humedecerse y a su respiración agitarse, en parte por la tristeza de su padre, y en parte por la poca atención que este le había concedido. Sin embargo, las lágrimas consiguieron inspirar a Tyene, que ideó de repente un plan que seguramente no le fallaría, y lograría hacer que Oberyn saliera de su cuarto en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Quiero a mi papa! –respondió ella, y se le quebró la voz al decir eso-. Yo pensé que me querías, pero parece que no. Parece que durante la guerra te olvidaste de mí, porque desde que llegaste no me volviste a hablar –dijo ella entre sollozos, y se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, y Tyene supo que su padre se encontraba a su lado. Sin embargo, ella no levantó la mirada, sino que se giró para evitar mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

-¿Tyene? –su padre la llamó, pero ella decidió ignorarlo, como el había hecho con ella recién-. ¿Tyene? Por favor, perdóname –pidió el, sentándose en el suelo, a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te perdone por no quererme? ¿O por olvidarte de mí? –Tyene siguió sin levantar la vista.

-Yo te quiero, y no me he olvidado de ti. Quiero que me perdones por… -al parecer, su padre no sabía bien lo que había hecho mal, porque no pudo continuar la oración-. Por favor, Tyene… ya sabes que no lo hice a propósito para hacerte enojar… -Oberyn parecía muy triste y arrepentido, de modo que Tyene se olvidó entonces de su enojo, preocupándose otra vez por su padre.

-Te perdono… si me dices que sucedió –prometió Tyene, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó su padre, confundido.

-De la razón por la que estás tan triste. ¿Por qué no me hablaste nunca desde que llegaste? Ya sé que perdimos la guerra, pero ya terminó, y estamos vivos. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, entonces?

-¿No lo sabes todavía? –Su padre parecía sorprendido, como si Tyene le hubiera preguntado cual era su propio nombre-. ¿Nadie te ha dicho acaso lo que sucedió con Elia?

Tyene negó con la cabeza. No había sabido nada sobre su tía Elia desde el Torneo de Harrenhal, porque no la había vuelto a ver. Hasta donde ella sabía, su tía estaba viviendo en Desembarco del Rey con sus hijos Rhaenys y Aegon, mientras que su marido Rhaegar había tenido que ir a pelear en la guerra.

-Los Lannister la mataron –dijo su padre suspirando-. Ella no tenía nada que ver con el conflicto. No había hecho nada malo, excepto estar casada con Rhaegar. Pero a ellos no les importó. Asesinaron a su bebé en frente de ella, y después la mataron a ella también –Al principio, la voz se su padre era la de un hombre afligido y resignado, pero mientras hablaba fue cobrando fuerza, y al final Tyene pudo notar una furia intensa reflejada en el tono y en la expresión de Oberyn.

-Lo siento mucho –Tyene dijo, sintiéndose culpable por haberse ofendido con su padre cuando algo tan horrible había pasado.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, hija. No fuiste tú quien mató a Elia y a sus hijos. Son ellos quienes deberían disculparse, y algún día me aseguraré de que lo hagan –prometió el, abrazándola.

Tyene se quedó en silencio, porque no sabía qué decir. No había entendido del todo lo que su padre había dicho: lo único que sabía de los Lannister era que tenían un castillo llamado Roca Casterly y que gobernaban las Tierras Occidentales. Hasta donde le habían dicho, su padre había ido a pelear con un hombre llamado _E_ _l Usurpador Robert Baratheon_ , y entre los aliados del Usurpador jamás le habían mencionado a los Lannister, así que no tenía la menor idea de qué tenían ellos que ver con la guerra.

-Tyene, ¿quieres venir conmigo a hacer algo? –propuso su padre, después de estar un rato en silencio, abrazados, sentados en el suelo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé –su padre se encogió de hombros-. Puedo enseñarte a luchar, si quieres. O puedo contarte algún cuento, o una historia que haya sucedido de verdad. Dime cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, y lo haremos –los ojos de su padre brillaban con la emoción que acababa de recuperar con la visita de su hija.

-Me gustaría que me enseñaras sobre venenos… -sugirió tímidamente Tyene. Los venenos eran algo que despertaba su curiosidad desde que tenía memoria, pero su padre siempre había prohibido que sus hijas los tocaran y jugaran con ellos. El casi siempre les permitía hacer lo que quisieran, pero con ese tema era firme, y por esa razón ella jamás le había pedido a su padre eso, pensando que seguramente le diría que no. Incluso ahora que se atrevía a hacerlo se sentía insegura. Pero Oberyn no se enojó con su hija ni le negó su deseo, sino que sencillamente sonrió (por primera vez desde su regreso a los Jardines de Agua).

-¿Así que te gustan los venenos? ¡Me pregunto a quién habrás salido! -bromeó, haciéndola soltar una risita. -Está bien. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré un poco sobre algunos de los venenos que tengo aquí. Pero eso sí: tienes que prometer que no los usarás… sin antes pedirme permiso –su padre dijo en forma confidencial.

-Lo prometo –aceptó solemnemente Tyene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en el caso de que les haya gustado, los invito a comentar. Me encanta recibir comentarios de gente que me haya leído mis fics. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, también me gustaría mucho saberlo! Muchas gracias desde ya!


	9. Nymeria IV

**Nymeria**

Los niños corrían alrededor de las piscinas, gritando alegremente, para luego tirarse dentro de estas salpicando la mayor cantidad de agua posible, mojando a todos los demás. Nymeria había hecho eso incontables veces con sus amigas desde su llegada a los Jardines de Agua, pero ya no le entusiasmaba tanto como antes. Ahora era un poco más grande, y si bien le seguían gustando las piscinas, las veía más como una forma de refrescarse en los días calurosos en los que el sol dorninense quemaba intensamente que como un entretenimiento. En lugar de correr, salpicar y empujar a los demás, ahora sencillamente nadaba y se ocupaba de cuidar a su hermana menor.

Sarella tenía ahora 4 días del nombre, edad que según su padre no era suficiente para que se le permitiera jugar en las piscinas sin que alguien la cuidara. Sin embargo, saber que sus hermanas y su prima jugaban en las piscinas todas las tardes había hecho que la niña deseara hacerlo también. Sarella era una pequeña muy curiosa, y siempre parecía estar buscando poder hacer todo lo que sus hermanas mayores hacían. Ella había insistido varias veces con el tema, y al final Oberyn había aceptado permitirle entrar a las piscinas, pero solo mientras él estuviera vigilándola. Así había sido durante un par de lunas, hasta que su padre se marchó a Altojardín para competir en un torneo en honor del heredero del rey Robert Baratheon, que había nacido el año anterior. Ahora que su padre no estaba era Nymeria quien había quedado a cargo de su hermanita.

Nym no entendía muy bien por que su padre había aceptado participar en aquel torneo en honor del Usurpador que había derrotado a los dorninenses en la guerra, sobre todo después de lo que les habían hecho a su tía Elia y a sus hijos, pero prefirió no preguntar al respecto. Ese era un tema de adultos, y lo mejor que podía hacer ella al respecto era permanecer en silencio y tratar de averiguarlo por sí misma. Probablemente era una forma de mostrar públicamente que Dorne no quería comenzar otra guerra, y que aceptaría vivir en paz bajo la soberanía del nuevo rey, o algo parecido. Sea como fuere, Nym no sentía ninguna necesidad de agobiar a su padre con preguntas que lo pudieran irritar o entristecer.

Ella estaba mirando distraídamente a sus hermanas y su prima jugar con Sylva, Drey y Garin, sus mejores amigos, cuando los vio llegar. El caminaba enérgicamente y tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. _Al parecer está bastante animado_ , pensó Nym. Ella no había visto a su padre sonreír muy seguido en ese último año. A su lado y tomándola de la mano venía una mujer atractiva de pelo negro lacio y ojos oscuros. Por un instante, Nymeria recordó aquella vez en que su padre había llegado para interrumpir sus juegos y presentarle a su hermana mayor. Esta señorita que caminaba junto a Oberyn, sin embargo, parecía demasiado mayor para ser su hija, así que Nym supo de inmediato que era la nueva novia de su padre.

-¡Tyene, Sarella! ¡Llegó papá! –anunció ella para sus hermanas menores.

Ellas se precipitaron fuera del agua para saludarlo mientras que Nym se ponía de pie despacio y esperaba su turno de ser abrazada.

-Hola papá. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el torneo? –le preguntó cuando su padre besó su mejilla.

-Bastante bien, hija. Nadie ha podido derribarme –respondió el sonriéndole.

-¿Ganaste el torneo? ¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó Nymeria.

-En realidad no gané: fui descalificado –aclaró el padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te descalificaron? –preguntó Tyene, sin poder creerlo.

-Lord Mace Tyrell se enojó conmigo porque derribé a su hijo Willas cuando me toco justar contra él –explicó Oberyn-. Tengo que admitir que me pasé un poco con el chico: no solo lo tiré a él, sino que su caballo también cayó, sobre él. Yo les ofrecí mis más sinceras disculpas a los Tyrell, pero cuando el maestre de Altojardín dijo que era probable que Willas tuviera problemas para caminar por el resto de su vida debido al accidente, Lord Mace decidió descalificarme.

-¡Que lástima! –Exclamó Tyene-. Seguro que si no te descalificaban ibas a ganar el torneo.

-Muchas gracias, Tyene –su padre agradeció el comentario halagador de su pequeña hija-. Hijas mías, quiero presentarles a Ellaria Arena –les dijo Oberyn a todas juntas, haciendo un gesto hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba-. Ella va a vivir aquí con nosotros a partir de ahora. ¿Quieren darle la bienvenida a los Jardines?

-Por supuesto, papá –aceptó Nym enseguida-. Eres bienvenida a los Jardines de Agua, lady Ellaria. Yo soy Nymeria Arena, y ellas son mis hermanas, Tyene y Sarella Arena –las presentó ella, asumiendo el rol de hermana mayor.

-Muchas gracias, lady Nymeria. Es un gusto conocerlas –respondió Ellaria.

-Ellaria, ¿tú también eres una Serpiente de Arena? –preguntó Sarella, haciendo reír a sus hermanas mayores.

-¿Si yo soy qué? –Preguntó confundida Ellaria, provocando más risas.

-Quiere saber si eres otra hija mía –le explicó Oberyn a su amante-. Y la respuesta es no, Sarella. Si quieres más hermanas, vas a tener que esperar un rato.

-Pero su apellido es Arena, como el de todas nosotras… -insistió Sarella.

-Eso es porque los padres de Ellaria, al igual que yo con sus madres, no están casados. Ellaria es la hija de Lord Uller. Ella fue al torneo a ver a su padre justar, y nos conocimos ahí, cuando nos sentamos juntos para ver las justas del final del torneo. Después de hablar durante un par de días y conocernos, decidimos que nos llevábamos muy bien juntos y le pedí que viniera a los Jardines de Agua a vivir con nosotros –explicó Oberyn para todas sus hijas-. Ella no es mi hija: es mi amante.

-Ah –expreso Sarella su comprensión de la explicación.

-Chicas, ¿alguna sabe dónde está Obara? Me gustaría saludarla, y presentarle a Ellaria también –preguntó su padre.

-Creo que fue a dar una vuelta en caballo. A ella le gusta mucho cabalgar –aportó Tyene.

-Bueno, preguntaré por ella en los establos, entonces. ¡Adiós, mis serpientes! ¡Nos vemos en la cena! –se despidió su padre.

-¡Adiós papá! –dijeron ellas, las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Adiós, pequeñas –las saludo Ellaria. -Adiós, lady Ellaria –respondieron las niñas a coro.

Cuando su padre y su amante se dieron vuelta para dirigirse a los establos, Nym oyó a Ellaria decir “que niñas tan adorables” y a su padre reírse bajito. Ella también se rió, porque esa mujer era la primera en considerar a las hijas de su padre unas “niñas adorables”. Alguna que otra vez, Tyene y Nymeria habían sido confundidas por niñas tiernas por gente que no las conocía, pero eso pasaba muy pocas veces. Todos sabían que Obara aspiraba a ser una guerrera, y tanto su apariencia como su comportamiento eran lo más alejado de “adorable” que Nymeria podía imaginarse. Nym se vestía y comportaba como una dama casi siempre, pero no era menos luchadora que su hermana mayor. Tyene aparentaba ser tierna, pero tenía amplios conocimientos sobre venenos, e incluso había intoxicado gente en varias ocasiones. Sarella todavía era pequeña, pero algo le decía a Nym que no iba a ser menos peligrosa que sus hermanas mayores cuando creciera.

 _Cuando Ellaria nos conozca de verdad ¿seguirá creyendo que somos tiernas? ¿O se dará cuenta de que se ha equivocado en considerarnos adorables? ¿Se quedar _á_   siquiera el tiempo suficiente para conocernos?_ Se preguntó Nymeria mientras se vestía, dando por terminada la tarde de juegos. _¿Ellaria va a ser la madre de mis futuros hermanos?_ Se preguntó también. _Y si es así ¿va a quedarse con nosotros después de tener a sus hijos, o va a irse, como la mam _á_ de Sarella?_

Pero Nym no pasó mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre eso, porque sabía que solo el tiempo le daría las respuestas a sus preguntas. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era tratar de conocer a Ellaria lo mejor posible, y llevarse bien con ella. Y si con el tiempo llegaban más hermanos, Nymeria estaba dispuesta a recibirlos con el mismo entusiasmo que a Sarella.

Durante la cena de esa noche compartieron mesa con su padre y su amante, y Nym conversó con Ellaria animadamente, preguntándole por su hogar, sus actividades preferidas y sus gustos sobre diferentes cosas. La mujer también mostró interés en Nymeria, y le hizo muchas preguntas. Al final, la pequeña decidió que Ellaria le caía bien, y que le gustaba la idea de que viviera con ellos en los Jardines. Tyene y Sarella parecían estar de acuerdo, porque también charlaron alegremente con ella. Obara se mantuvo seria y en silencio, pero esa era su reacción normal frente a alguien que no conocía. Seguramente se acostumbraría pronto a su presencia. Oberyn parecía especialmente contento, sonriendo y comentando algo de vez en cuando, pero dejando la conversación mayormente en manos de las chicas.

Antes de irse a dormir, esa noche Nymeria rezó (cosa que casi nunca hacía) para que su padre pudiera ser feliz con Ellaria durante mucho tiempo, y para que si en un futuro tenían un bebe, que ese niño pudiera crecer teniendo tanto a su padre como a su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si a alguien le gusto, por favor dejen comentarios! Me encantaría saber lo que piensan de lo que escribo!


	10. Tyene III

**Tyene**

Ella tenía ya puesto su camisón y estaba lista para pasar la noche jugando con sus hermanas y su prima. Ellas también estaban listas, cada una sentada en su colchón, una al lado de la otra, pero sin mostrar la menor intención de dormir en el momento. Arianne había propuesto jugar una guerra de almohadas, y todas estaban muy entusiasmadas con la idea, eligiendo cada una el almohadón que iban a usar como arma y las reglas que este juego iba a tener. Muchas veces, Tyene, Nymeria y Arianne pasaban más tiempo acordando las reglas de un juego que verdaderamente jugándolo, pero eso no importaba: inventar el juego también era divertido.

Tyene dormía muy seguido con su prima, y las 2 eran mejores amigas. Esto quería decir que siempre se aliaban en los juegos de las piscinas, estaban casi siempre juntas, compartían todo y se contaban todos sus secretos y travesuras (que no eran muchos, porque casi todas sus travesuras las hacían juntas). También dormía a veces con Nym, su hermana mayor y, después de Arianne, su mejor compañera de juegos. Pero con Obara esta era la primera vez, y le había costado bastante convencerla. Sin embargo, después de insistir varias veces y reclamarle que nunca jugaban juntas, lo había logrado.

Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando los almohadones de su cama para ver cuál tenía el tamaño, peso y dureza que le resultara más cómodo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Entonces dejó lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato y corrió a abrirla, sin detenerse a preguntarse quién podía llegar a ser. Cuando vio que se trataba de su padre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Papi! ¿Has venido a decirnos “buenas noches”?

-Así es –dijo el, entrando-. Buenas noches, niñas –las saludó a todas, y después se acercó a Nymeria-. Nym, tengo una carta para ti. Ten –Se la entregó y después le dijo con un beso –dulces sueños, Lady Nym.

-Gracias, papá. Pero no voy a dormir. Después de leer la carta de mi madre voy a pasar la noche jugando con las chicas –respondió ella.

Tyene se preguntó si Nym les iba a contar lo que decía su carta. Ellas eran muy unidas y siempre se contaban todo, así que esperaba que si lo hiciera. A veces Tyene les contaba a sus hermanas sobre su madre, y no entendía por qué ellas siempre intentaban evitar el tema. Aunque las cosas eran un poco diferentes con Tyene que con sus hermanas: su mama la visitaba todos los años, y Tyene la había visitado una vez.

La madre de Tyene vivía en un monasterio, y trabajaba cuidando niños huérfanos que vivían ahí. Tyene había vivido ahí cuando era bebe, pero no lo recordaba. Cuando ella había cumplido 2 años, le había contado su madre una vez, las septas le dijeron que iban a buscar a una familia para que acogiera a Tyene, como hacían con los otros niños cuando podían. Ella le escribió a Oberyn, pidiéndole ayuda, y el viajó hasta el monasterio pidiendo adoptar una niña de dos años de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Así fue como Oberyn se llevó a Tyene a Dorne, permitiéndole a su madre mantenerse en contacto con ella. Hasta donde Tyene sabía sus hermanas no se veían con sus madres desde que llegaron a Dorne.

-¿Toda la noche? ¿No es mucho tiempo? –preguntó su padre, al parecer asombrado y un poco preocupado ante la idea de que pasaran una noche sin dormir.

-Si –dijo Tyene-. Es mucho tiempo, pero nosotras nos vamos a quedar despiertas igual.

Entonces su padre se acercó a ella, que estaba al lado de Nym, y se arrodilló a su lado.

-En ese caso, mi pequeña serpiente, que tengas una buena noche, sin ningún sueño. Ni dulce, ni amargo –le deseó él, sacándole una risita y dándole un beso en la frente.

-No te creas –se metió Obara-. Para mí que ellas se van a quedar fritas en una hora.

Tyene quiso discutir eso, pero no lo hizo: no había necesidad de arruinar la noche peleándose con su hermana mayor. Además, la única forma de mostrarle su error a Obara era mediante hechos, porque ella nunca aceptaría algo solo porque Tyene lo dijera. Así que la niña se propuso mantenerse en vela toda la noche sin discutir para mostrárselo a Obara.

-Puede que tengas razón –le dijo su padre a Obara mientras se paraba y se dirigía a donde estaba ella, al otro lado de Nymeria-. Pero ¿no crees que tú también vas a dormir?

-Por supuesto: si ellas se duermen, no tengo nada para hacer si me quedo despierta, así que voy a dormir también. Pero solo cuando Arianne y mis hermanas estén dormidas –aseguro Obara.

-Entonces a ti, mi Serpiente de Arena, te deseo buenas noches, con dulces sueños solamente si decides dormir. ¿Qué te parece? –él se arrodillo a su lado.

-Me parece bien –dijo ella, y él le dio un beso.

Oberyn se puso de pie, y Tyene creyó que iba a salir de la habitación porque ya las había saludado a todas. Pero en lugar de eso se acercó a Arianne, que estaba sentada en un colchón al lado de Tyene. Se arrodilló a su lado, como había hecho antes con ella y sus hermanas, y le dijo: -A ti también te deseo buenas noches, mi princesa.

Tyene sonrió, contenta de que su prima recibiera algo de cariño también. Ella quería a Arianne tanto como a sus hermanas, y le parecía un poco triste que ella no tuviera ni a su papa ni a su mama cerca, sobre todo cuando todas ellas tenían a su padre viviendo ahí para mimarlas sin disimulo enfrente de ella. A veces Tyene se preguntaba si ella nunca se ponía triste o celosa por eso.

-Diviértanse mucho, chicas. Charlen todo lo que quieran, jueguen monstruos y doncellas o hagan una guerra de almohadas si quieren. Pero hagan lo que hagan, recuerden una cosa: hay más personas viviendo aquí, y muchas van a querer dormir, entre ellas Sarella. Mientras no griten y dejen tranquilos a los demás, pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¿Está bien? –les advirtió el.

-¡Si papá! –respondieron en voz baja Tyene y sus hermanas, mientras Arianne decía “si, tío Oberyn”.

-Muy bien. Entonces, las dejo solas –Y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Entonces Nym abrió su carta, y Tyene se acercó más a ella, curiosa.

-¿Nos dirás lo que dice, Nym? –preguntó ella.

-Si ustedes quieren –Nymeria se encogió de hombros.

-¡Si, queremos! –coincidieron Tyene y Arianne.

-De acuerdo, aquí va –dijo su hermana. Respiró hondo, se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer-. _Querida hija Nymeria: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues jugando en las piscinas de los Jardines de Agua con tus hermanas? ¿Te llevas bien con ellas? Espero que sí, y que te guste vivir en Dorne. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que si bien yo prefiero que vivas en Poniente y encuentres tu lugar allí, todavía puedes volver a casa si así lo deseas_ –Nym hizo una pausa para respirar y mirar a sus hermanas, que estaban mirándola atentamente. Después siguió leyendo-. _Todo sigue igual por aquí en Volantis, y la única novedad que puedo contarte es que tu abuelo me ha encontrado un pretendiente, y está decidido a casarme antes de que termine el año. Mi prometido se llama Nyessos, y viene de una familia importante. Mi padre me dijo que tiene aproximadamente su edad, y que yo voy a ser su tercera esposa, pero considerando mi situación no puedo esperar nada mejor. El ya contrató a las modistas para que me hagan el vestido, y yo estoy tan emocionada que casi no pienso en otra cosa. ¡Ojalá pudieras verme en mi boda, Nym!_ –Ella hizo otra pausa antes de seguir-. _Bueno, hija mía, espero saber de ti pronto. Me encanta recibir tus cartas, sobre todo ahora que estas comenzando a hacerlas mas largas y contándome mas cosas sobre Dorne. ¿Puedes enviarle saludos a tu padre de mi parte? Te quiere mucho, mami_  –y ahí terminó de leer.

-¿Tu mamá se va a casar? ¡Qué lindo! Es una lástima que no puedas ir a verla –exclamó Arianne.

-Si –coincidió Tyene-. Ojal _á_ viviera en Poniente. Así podríamos ir todas juntas a su casamiento, y podríamos conocerla.

-En realidad, no sé si a mí me gustaría ir. No me gusta la idea de que mi mam _á_ se case con alguien que no sea papa. No me parece mal, pero tampoco quiero verlo –dijo Nym, un poco triste-. Lo que si me gustaría es verla de vez en cuando. No la veo desde hace 5 años, cuando vine a vivir aquí. A veces me gustaría que mi madre viviera cerca y me visitara, como la tuya, Tyene.

-Mi mamá no vive cerca –replicó Tyene-. Ella vive en un monasterio en el Dominio.

-Pero ella viene a visitarte todos los años, por tu día del nombre, y siempre que viene se queda varios días contigo. Yo creo que jamás volveré a ver a mi madre –A Nym se le quebró la voz al decir eso. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –saltó de pronto Obara, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento-. Tu madre está en Volantis, sana, salva y feliz. ¡Incluso se va a casar! ¡Si quisieras, podrías ir a visitarla ahora mismo! Solo tendrías que decirle a papá que la extrañas, y el arreglaría todo para que viajaras a Volantis en menos de una luna.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada, Obara? –preguntó tímidamente Tyene.

-No estoy enojada. Lo que pasa es que todas ustedes tienen una mamá que las quiere y les escribe cartas y se quejan igual. Mi mamá no sabía escribir, y al principio yo tampoco, así que no supe nada de ella desde que papá me fue a buscar. Yo sabía en ese momento que estaba decidiendo algo importante, pero no que perdería a mi mamá para siempre –La voz de Obara se fue alzando cada vez más. En un momento se quebró, y Tyene creyó que iba a empezar a llorar, como Nym, pero en lugar de eso respiró hondo y siguió hablando, un poco más tranquila-. Hace una luna le dije a papá que la extrañaba, y que quería verla. Él le escribió a un amigo suyo de la Ciudadela para que la fuera a buscar y le dijera que la extraño, y le dio dinero para que le pagara un viaje en barco hasta Dorne. Pero en lugar de enviarnos a mi madre, el amigo de papá le devolvió en dinero, junto con una carta que decía que mi madre había muerto hacía años. –les contó ella.

Tyene no sabía que hacer: si consolar a Nym, que apenas estaba dejado de llorar, o a Obara, que si bien había actuado como si estuviera enojada en lugar de angustiada, ella estaba segura de que su hermana mayor estaba sufriendo mucho por la muerte de su madre. Antes de que pudiera decidirse, Obara murmuró “Que duerman bien”, se acostó en su colchón, se tapó con la fina sabana que había traído de su habitación y cerró los ojos. Nymeria también hizo lo mismo, y a Arianne y a Tyene no les quedó otra opción que imitarlas, dejando el plan de la guerra de almohadas en el olvido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Por favor, quiero que sepan que me encantaría recibir sus comentarios!


	11. Sarella

**Sarella**

  
Tyene, Arianne y sus amigos corrían alrededor de las piscinas, se zambullían en ellas con saltos enérgicos y se empujaban unos a los otros, arrojándose al agua entre risas. Sarella también corría tras ellos, riéndose, y trataba de tirar a Arianne, Tyene y Sylva a la piscina, con la pequeña diferencia de que nunca lo lograba. Ellos eran más grandes y más fuertes que ella, y más de una vez le habían dicho que debería buscar niños de su edad para jugar, pero ella no les hacía caso. No quería jugar con chicos pequeños, sino que le gustaba estar con ellos, que eran más divertidos e interesantes.

  
Sarella, sin embargo, era consciente de que no formaba parte de ese grupo. Nadie parecía notar su presencia, nadie la perseguía a ella y nadie había intentado empujarla. Ella suponía que eso se debía a que la creían demasiado pequeña, débil e indefensa para jugar, y no querían lastimarla. Pero Sarella sabía que ella podía jugar perfectamente, y no le molestaría para nada que la tiraran al agua. Ella había tratado de decírselo, pero nadie la había escuchado. Y sabía que nadie la escucharía ahora tampoco si hablara, sin importar lo que dijera.

  
Ella dejó de salpicar y bajó la mirada, un poco triste. Los alegres gritos de los niños y sus risas siguieron escuchándose a su alrededor, al igual que sus pasos rápidos cuando corrían y los chapuzones cuando se lanzaban al agua. Ella podía no estar ahí, y sería lo mismo. _Es como si fuese invisible_ , pensó. Sarella no quería ser invisible; quería hacerse notar para que dejaran de ignorarla de una vez. Pero para lograr eso debía hacer algo que los sorprendiera y los obligara a mirarlos. _Tal vez, si logro tirar a alguien, conseguiré que me dejen de ignorar_ , se le ocurrió. Decidida, salió de la piscina y miro a su alrededor, comprobando que ninguno la hubiera visto salir. Después de eso, esperó en silencio el momento indicado para hacerse visible.

  
El momento esperado llegó cuando Garin logró tirar a Tyene: él estaba parado en el borde de la piscina, de espaldas a Sarella, mirando a su amiga emerger en el agua y acercarse al borde para volver a salir. Ella aprovechó su oportunidad y se dirigió rápida y sigilosamente hacia él, que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde: Garin apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse antes de que ella lo arrojara al agua de un fuerte empujón.

  
-¡Muy bien, Sarella! –exclamaron Arianne y Tyene.

  
-¡Hey! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Sarella, tú no estabas jugando! –protestó Garin.

  
-¡Sí que estaba jugando! –Respondió Sarella, un poco ofendida-. ¡Que tú no te hayas dado cuenta no quiere decir que no!

  
-Es cierto –estuvo de acuerdo Tyene.

  
-Si: Sarella juega con nosotros –aceptó también Arianne.

  
Garin no quiso aceptar el hecho de que ella hubiera estado jugando con ellos desde el principio, pero no puso objeciones a que ella jugara a partir de ese momento. El juego volvió a comenzar, con la pequeña diferencia de que ya no la ignoraban, y de que Garin comenzó a perseguirla especialmente para tirarla a la piscina.

  
Cuando ya llevaban un tiempo jugando y la respiración de Sarella estaba más agitada que nunca, fueron interrumpidos por Obara. La mayor de las hijas de Oberyn tenía ya 14 días del nombre, y Sarella no recordaba haberla visto jamás jugando en las piscinas, a pesar de que sus hermanas y su prima aseguraban que de pequeñas habían jugado con ella. Sarella les creía, pero su hermana mayor era ahora casi una mujer adulta, y si se había acercado a las piscinas no era porque quisiera jugar con ellos.

  
-Tyene y Sarella: papá las llama. Quiere que vayan a su habitación para conocer a nuestra nueva hermanita –anunció Obara-. Arianne, tú también puedes venir, si quieres.

  
-¿Ya nació? –Se sorprendió Tyene-. ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tengo ganas de verla! –dijo mientras salía.

  
-¡Yo también quiero verla! –Exclamó Sarella-. ¿Cómo se llama?

  
-Papá decidió nombrarla Elia –le respondió Obara.

  
-Voy con ustedes, chicas –anunció Arianne.

  
Las 4 jovencitas fueron juntas a la habitación del príncipe Oberyn y Obara abrió la puerta sin tocar. Sin embargo, nadie la reprendió por eso, ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a su forma de comportarse. Adentro de la habitación, Sarella encontró a Ellaria tendida en la cama de su padre, tapada de la cintura para abajo con una delgada sábana blanca, y con la parte superior de su cuerpo apenas oculta bajo un vestido floreado de colores vivos que parecía ser bastante suelto. Su padre estaba sentado sobre la cama, al lado de Ellaria, y Nymeria también se encontraba ahí, sosteniendo cuidadosamente a la bebé recién nacida.

  
-Chicas, vengan a conocer a su nueva hermanita –las invitó su padre, sonriendo.

  
Sarella se acercó corriendo, provocando que Ellaria se sentara rápidamente, sobresaltada, y abriera la boca, probablemente para protestar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Oberyn tomó a Elia en sus brazos protectoramente y le dijo a Sarella:

  
-Despacio, por favor. Con los bebés hay que tener mucho cuidado.

  
Ella obedeció y se acercó despacio, sentándose al lado de su padre. La bebé que él tenía en brazos era más pequeña que muchas de sus muñecas, y no tan bonita como la mayoría de estas: Elia no tenía cabello, sus ojos, que eran para ella el rasgo mas importante y hermoso de una cara, estaban cerrados, y su cara tampoco era nada especial, pero a Sarella le gustó mucho más que la muñeca más grande y más hermosa que había visto jamás. Esta era una bebé de verdad, era su hermanita, y con el tiempo iba a crecer e iba a jugar con ella.

  
Sarella era consciente de que todos los ojos de los presentes estaban fijos en ella, esperando que dijera algo sobre la bebé. En lugar de eso, sencillamente se acercó a Elia, le dio un besito en la frente y susurró “bienvenida, hermanita”. Entonces los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de pronto, y Sarella pudo notar que eran del mismo color oscuro que los de su padre. El, que estaba a su lado, la abrazo y le beso la frente, sonriendo con emoción, y Tyene se acercó también.

  
-¡Qué hermosa que es! –exclamó Tyene.

  
-Muchas gracias, Tyene –respondió Ellaria.

  
-Yo me refería a Elia –dijo la niña, medio en serio y medio en broma.

  
-¡Ah! ¡Y yo que creía que era bonita! –dijo Ellaria en el mismo tono, haciéndolas reír a todas.

  
-Tu también eres bonita, Ellaria –dijo Tyene dulcemente-. Creo que Elia salió a ti, aunque tiene los ojos como mi papá.

  
-Muchas gracias, lady Tyene.

  
Arianne también se acercó a la bebé para mirarla de cerca, pero ya no había lugar para ella en la cama, así que se quedó parada frente a ellos.

  
-Felicidades, tío Oberyn –dijo ella-. Elia es una bebé muy linda. Y su nombre también es hermoso.

  
-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Arianne –sonrió su padre-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca he felicitado a mi hermano Doran por haber tenido una princesita tan bonita como tú, ni por haber elegido ese nombre tan hermoso. Espero acordarme de hacerlo la semana que viene, cuando lo vea.

Arianne sonrió y Tyene soltó una pequeña risita, al parecer divertida por el comentario de su padre. Pero Sarella, lejos de estar divertida, se miró a los pies, intentando no largarse a llorar como si fuera ella la recién nacida. Su padre les había contado hacía poco que Doran quería venir a vivir a los Jardines de Agua con su esposa y su hijo Quentyn, y que para eso le había pedido a el que fuera a Lanza del Sol para ocuparse de los asuntos de la ciudad. El príncipe Oberyn iba a partir una quincena después de que su hermano llegara a los Jardines. Ellaria, Obara, Nymeria y Elia iban a ir con el, pero Tyene y Sarella iban a quedarse ahí, con sus tíos y primos. Sarella no quería que su padre se fuera, pero ya había comprobado que los berrinches no funcionaban con el, así que no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar las decisiones de los adultos.

Después de un momento tranquilo de silencio, Elia comenzó a llorar. Su padre rápidamente se la entregó a Ellaria, que la tomó en brazos, tratando de calmarla.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está llorando Elia? –preguntó Sarella.

  
-No lo sé –le respondió Oberyn-. Puede ser que tenga hambre.

  
-No es eso –lo corrigió Ellaria después de inspeccionar la ropa interior de la pequeña-. Se hizo pis, y quiere que la cambiemos.

  
Sarella y Tyene contuvieron una risita, y Arianne también parecía a punto de reírse. Pero Nymeria, que ya tenía 11 días del nombre, se mantuvo seria y preguntó:

  
-¿Quieren que los dejemos solos para que puedan cambiarla?

  
-Sí. Muchas gracias, Lady Nym –le dijo Ellaria-. Oberyn, tu puedes ir con ellas también, si quieres. Pero espero poder contar contigo para que me ayudes con los pañales la próxima vez.

  
-Por supuesto, lady Ellaria. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –le dijo el a su amante-. Obara, Nym ¿quieren que les enseñe a pelear con cuchillos? –les preguntó a sus hijas mayores.

  
-¡Claro que sí, papá! –se entusiasmó Nymeria.

  
-¡Por supuesto! Gracias, padre –aceptó Obara.

  
-Tyene, tú también puedes venir, si quieres –la invitó Oberyn.

  
-¿En serio? ¡Voy con ustedes, entonces! –dijo Tyene, emocionada.

  
-¿Y yo? –preguntó Sarella, que no estaba dispuesta a ser la única de las hijas de su padre en no recibir entrenamiento en el arte de la lucha.

  
-Algún día tú también vendrás, Sarella –le prometió su padre-. Pero por hoy será mejor que sigas jugando en las piscinas. Además, no querrás dejar a tu prima Arianne jugando sola ¿o sí?

  
-Tío Oberyn, ¿eso quiere decir que yo tampoco estoy invitada a tu clase de lucha? –Arianne preguntó desilusionada.

  
-Así es –dijo Oberyn-. Me encantaría poder enseñarte a ti también, pero no puedo hacerlo sin que tus padres me autoricen, y la última vez que hablé con tu madre ella parecía estar notablemente en contra de la idea de que fueras una guerrera, así que por el momento no puedes ir al patio de prácticas con nosotros. Diviértanse en las piscinas, chicas –se despidió el de Arianne y Sarella.

  
Al principio Arianne se había puesto de malhumor por haber sido excluida, pero pronto se recuperó y comenzó a jugar con entusiasmo junto con Sarella y los otros chicos. _Todo está igual a como había estado antes de que Obara nos llamara_ pensó Sarella, pero luego se corrigió. No estaba todo igual, sino que había una pequeña diferencia: Tyene no estaba. Todos seguían jugando alegremente, sin percatarse de su ausencia, tal como Sarella había pensado que seguiría si ella desapareciera.

  
Entonces supo que el juego podía prescindir de cualquiera de sus jugadores, pero eso no los hacía invisibles o menos importantes: todos eran bienvenidos en las piscinas, todos se querían entre si y la pasaban mucho mejor cuando eran más, pero podían seguir adelante cuando uno se iba. Y algún día, llegaría el momento en que Tyene y Arianne dejaran de jugar en las piscinas, y le tocaría a Sarella continuar sin ellas. Pensando esto la pequeña se pasó el resto de la tarde jugando animadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Tengo un par de borradores para futuros capítulos en los que escribí sobre las Serpientes de Arena ya adultas, y también sobre las mas pequeñas, pero no estoy segura de como me quedaron. Si alguno quiere leerlos por favor dígamelo, y yo voy a ver si puedo editarlos y agregarlos. Sino, voy a cerrar el fic con un solo capitulo mas a modo de epilogo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer!


	12. Epilogo

**Oberyn**

Con la mirada perdida en el desierto horizonte, a la velocidad de un trote relajado, se encaminaba hacia la lejana ciudad de Desembarco del Rey, con sus hombres y su amante siguiéndolo de cerca. Probablemente tardaría semanas en llegar a su destino de cualquier forma, así que no valía la pena tratar de apurarse. El viento, que parecía ser lo único que no quemaba aquella mañana, le pegaba en la cara refrescándolo y hacía que su cabello bailara detrás de él.

Hacía unas pocas horas, antes de dejar Lanza del Sol, se había despedido de casi todas sus hijas. Le había dado un fuerte abrazo a Obara y un cálido beso en la mejilla a Nymeria. También se había despedido de Tyene con un abrazo y un beso, y ella le había deseado con un susurro que tuviera buena suerte en su misión. Le había resultado más difícil convencer a Obella y Dorea de que lo dejaran ir, pero al final había podido hacerlas entender que tenía asuntos importantes que atender en la capital, y que iba a volver tan pronto como pudiera. Loreza, sin embargo, no había querido aceptarlo, e irrumpió en llantos durante la despedida, pero él sabía que pronto se le pasaría el berrinche y continuaría con su vida normalmente. La que si le preocupaba era Elia, la hija a la que no había podido saludar.

Oberyn había buscado a su quinta hija por todo el castillo antes de salir y había preguntado por ella en todos lados, pero curiosamente nadie parecía tener idea de dónde encontrarla. Al final, cuando todos estaban listos para partir y no había más excusas para permanecer en Lanza del Sol por más tiempo, se había visto obligado a marcharse resignado, pero no sin antes pedirles a sus hijas mayores que le dieran sus saludos a Elia. Ellaria le dijo después que probablemente su hija había desaparecido como una muestra de rebeldía y como manifestación de su enojo, ya que la jovencita había dicho varias veces que no quería que sus padres se fueran. Eso no sería extraño viniendo de Elia, que al igual que todas sus hermanas, siempre había sido algo rebelde y no aceptaba fácilmente ser ignorada. Igualmente, él lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de ella. Después de todo, era posible que no la volviera a ver hasta la primavera, cuando ella fuera ya una mujer adulta.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el norte por el campo abierto, porque no había camino alguno que llegara cerca de Lanza del Sol, un jinete se acercó galopando hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado aminoró la marcha, de modo que los 2 cabalgaban a la par. Oberyn giró la cabeza para ver quién era, y al hacerlo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¡Elia! ¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme adiós? –preguntó Oberyn. En realidad, él no creía que fuera por eso que estuviera ahí, pero prefirió comenzar esa conversación como si no supiera lo que ella quería, y como si no estuviera decidido desde ya a frustrar sus planes.

-En realidad, vine justo para lo contrario –respondió ella, sonriendo también, algo orgullosa de sí misma-. He venido porque no quiero decirte adiós. En lugar de despedirme de ustedes, decidí acompañarlos a Desembarco del Rey.

-Elia, tu no irás a Desembarco del Rey –repuso él con firmeza-. Quiero que te quedes en casa, con tus hermanas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no? –inquirió ella-. Yo puedo cabalgar tan bien como cualquiera de tus hombres. No voy a retrasarte ni causarte ningún problema. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? –insistió su hija, impacientándose.

-No voy a permitir que vayas a Desembarco del Rey, sencillamente porque es un lugar peligroso. Las personas que viven ahí son o enemigos míos o completos desconocidos, y lo último que pienso hacer es meterme ahí contigo para que te utilicen para lastimarme –Oberyn la miró a los ojos y ella no apartó la mirada, pero ahora no parecía segura de sí misma y desafiante, sino derrotada y triste.

-Pero, si ese lugar al que vas es tan peligroso, ¿Por qué te diriges hacia allá? ¿Por qué no te quedas a salvo tu también, con nosotras, en Lanza del Sol? –quiso saber Elia.

-Lo que pasa, Elia, es que me han ofrecido un puesto en el consejo privado del rey. Debo ir a la capital porque si no voy, van a pensar que Doran tiene intención de rebelarse contra el Trono de Hierro, y eso podría llevarnos a una guerra que no queremos pelear – _y además, puede que se me presente la oportunidad de vengar a Elia que estuve esperando desde hace años_ , pensó el, pero no se lo dijo.

-¿No hay otra forma de solucionar esto, sin que tengas que irte? –preguntó Elia, y él negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo volverás?

-Tan pronto como pueda, hija mía. Te lo prometo.

-Muy bien, entonces –suspiró ella, resignada-. Te estaré esperando aquí.

 

**Elia**

Ella sonreía, contenta, mientras la yegua que había tomado de los establos galopaba velozmente. No solo porque le encantara cabalgar a grandes velocidades, lo cual era cierto, sino también porque iba a acompañar a sus padres a la capital. El príncipe Oberyn no se lo había permitido cuando ella se lo pidió, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Ya no estaban en Lanza del Sol, donde su padre no podía autorizar que Elia lo acompañara sin darles a sus otras hijas la misma libertad. Además, el hecho de presentarse por si sola en el medio del desértico camino seguramente sería prueba suficiente de la seriedad de sus intenciones y de su capacidad para ocuparse de si misma, lo cual sería una buena refutación a cualquier excusa que su padre pudiera pensar para enviarla de vuelta a Lanza del Sol.

Al ver al gran grupo de jinetes en el horizonte decidió apurar el paso. Ahora solo debía encontrarlo a él antes de que otra persona se fijara en ella. Esperaba no tener que interrumpir ninguna conversación importante, porque eso seguramente lo irritaría y no lo predispondría a aceptar su compañía por el resto del viaje. Elia bajó la cabeza para que no se le viera el rostro mientras cabalgaba entre los jinetes buscando a su padre. Si por casualidad se encontraba con su madre antes, era un no asegurado. Ella seguro se enojaría por verla vestida de hombre, oliendo a caballo por haberse ocultado en los establos durante una hora antes de venir y por haber desobedecido la clara orden de su padre de quedarse en Dorne. Si su madre la encontraba, Elia estaba segura de que debería volver a Lanza del Sol en ese mismomomento.

Al final encontró a su padre delante de todos los otros jinetes, guiándolos a todos hacia la capital. No le resultó difícil llegar a su lado, porque no iba muy rápido. Él no estaba distraído con ninguna conversación, así que no tardó en percatarse de su presencia y mirar en su dirección. Elia sonrió, entusiasmada y un poco nerviosa por su plan.

-¡Elia! ¿Has venido hasta aquí para decirme adiós? –La saludó su padre, también con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, vine justo para lo contrario –Elia pensó que lo mejor era exponer su plan directamente y sonando tan segura de el como pudiera, para convencer al príncipe Oberyn de que era algo serio, y no un capricho-. He venido porque no quiero decirte adiós. En lugar de despedirme de ustedes, decidí acompañarlos a Desembarco del Rey.

-Elia, tu no irás a Desembarco del Rey –respondió él, y su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente de su cara-. Quiero que te quedes en casa, con tus hermanas.

  
-Pero ¿Por qué no? –quiso saber ella-. Yo puedo cabalgar tan bien como cualquiera de tus hombres. No voy a retrasarte ni causarte ningún problema. ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?

Su padre aminoró la marcha, de modo que ella tuvo que imitarlo y frenar su caballo hasta que anduvo en un paso activo para poder seguir a su lado. Entonces pudieron mirarse a los ojos, y ella vio que sus labios estaban contraídos, su frente algo arrugada, y sus oscuros y viperinos ojos estaban muy abiertos. El no solo tenía una expresión mucho más seria y firme que de costumbre, sino que detrás de eso pudo detectar un atisbo de preocupación y de miedo. Esto la desconcertó un poco, porque nunca había visto a su padre asustado de nada, y no se imaginaba que podía ser tan terrible para alarmarlo.

-No voy a permitir que vayas a Desembarco del Rey, sencillamente porque es un lugar peligroso. Las personas que viven ahí son o enemigos míos o completos desconocidos, y lo último que pienso hacer es meterme ahí contigo para que te utilicen para lastimarme –él le dijo en una voz baja pero intensa. Los 2 continuaron cabalgando al paso, uno al lado del otro, pero ninguno apartó la mirada, y para Elia era como si no se estuvieran moviendo.

-Pero, si ese lugar al que vas es tan peligroso, ¿Por qué te diriges hacia allá? ¿Por qué no te quedas a salvo tú también, con nosotras, en Lanza del Sol? –inquirió Elia, preocupándose de pronto por sus padres.

Su padre suspiró y detuvo su caballo del todo y Ella se detuvo a su lado, tan cerca que hubieran podido darse la mano, cada uno desde su caballo.

-Lo que pasa, Elia, es que me han ofrecido un puesto en el consejo privado del rey. Debo ir a la capital porque si no voy, van a pensar que Doran tiene intención de rebelarse contra el Trono de Hierro, y eso podría llevarnos a una guerra que no queremos pelear –le explicó su padre pacientemente y en voz baja, casi susurrando.

-¿No hay otra forma de solucionar esto, sin que tengas que irte? –preguntó Elia, aunque en el fondo ya se había resignado a dejarlo ir. Nadie podía evitar que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera, ni siquiera sus propias hijas. Además, según él, ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo porque quería, sino por “deber”. Él negó con la cabeza y ella, triste y derrotada, le preguntó-. ¿Cuándo volverás?

-Tan pronto como pueda, hija mía. Te lo prometo.

Esa no era la respuesta que ella quería. Su padre no le dijo una fecha, una luna, un año o una temporada en la cual él iba a regresar con sus hijas. Solo le dijo “tan pronto como pueda”, lo cual no significaba nada. Podía ser en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Elia sabía que eso era todo lo que él podía prometer: no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría en el consejo privado del rey, y cuando lo dejarían volver a Dorne con su familia. Ella no quería que su padre le mintiera, así que acepto la vaga promesa de su padre, esperando que su regreso no tardara más de una estación.

-Muy bien, entonces. Te estaré esperando aquí.

Como estaban montados sobre sus caballos, no hubo ni besos ni abrazos. La despedida consistió tan solo en un saludo con las manos y un “te quiero mucho”. Luego de una última mirada con los ojos humedecidos de la emoción y una última sonrisa intercambiada, ella se dio vuelta para emprender el regreso a Lanza del Sol. Elia pensó en ese momento, mientras desandaba lentamente y con pesar el camino que había recorrido para llegar a su padre, que probablemente no iba a volver a verlo hasta dentro de varios años. Varias lunas después, una carta de su madre desde Desembarco del Rey la sacó se su error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el final. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.
> 
> Hasta ahora no tuve muchas respuestas en mis pedidos de comentarios, pero no creo que eso sea motivo suficiente para dejar de esperarlos. Así que, si alguien leyó mi fic y le pareció bueno, le pido por favor que me permita saberlo con algun comentario. Ademas, si tienen opiniones personales sobre alguna cosa en particular de lo que escribí, también me encantaría saberlo. Como escritora de fanfiction, ustedes, mis lectores, son mi única critica, y un simple comentario que me escriban puede alegrarme el día!


End file.
